Dites-moi que je ne suis pas jaloux(se) ?
by Dark Excess N
Summary: UA. Hinata et Kiba sont des meilleurs amis, toujours ensemble et s'aiment beaucoup ! Mais cet amour n'est que purement amical... vraiment ? Et si des situations troublantes venaient entraver leur amitié ou bien la muer en autre chose ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, je vous présente une autre fiction, écrite _comme ça_... pendant une heure, il est maintenant 2h20 ! Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

― Dites-moi que je ne suis pas jaloux(se) ? ―

_**UA. Hinata et Kiba sont des meilleurs amis, sont toujours ensemble et s'aiment beaucoup ! Mais cet amour n'est que purement amical... vraiment ? Et si des situations troublantes venaient entraver leur amitié ou bien la muer en autre chose ?**_

* * *

Perchée sur ses talons hauts, habillée dans un sombre tailleur un peu strict qui soulignait sa silhouette plantureuse et un chemisier blanc, Hinata entra dans son bureau, un paquet de dossier sous le bras. Dans un soupir, elle posa les paquets de documents sur la table et contourna son bureau pour prendre place pour se remettre au boulot. À peine 22 ans, Hinata retira son blazer et son sac qu'elle pendouilla sur sa penderie.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir, je ne vais pas tenir ! À ce rythme là, je perds pied !

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle se tourna et retrouva un sourire. Son meilleur ami Kiba était maintenant face à elle. Elle avait la chance unique de travailler avec son meilleur ami dans cette entreprise fondée par son _fabuleux_ père Hiashi Hyûga. Travailler aux côtés de Kiba lui permettait d'accepter son continuel et lourd travail avec sourire et rire. Ils partageaient le même bureau ce qui leur permettait souvent de s'amuser à s'envoyer des piques par-dessus leurs écrans d'ordinateurs et discuter de tout et rien.

Il y a deux mois déjà, son père l'avait laissé une chance de montrer de quoi elle était réellement capable en lui donnant la consigne d'élaborer un projet de partenariat avec l'entreprise Uchiha et le présenter à la fin auprès de toute l'entreprise. Elle voulait à travers ce projet montrer à son père et au reste de la direction qu'elle n'était pas simplement qu'une _pourrie-gâtée _ou encore une _chanceuse_ pour avoir intégré cette société. Et cela, uniquement parce qu'elle était la _fifille_ de _Monsieur_ Hiashi Hyûga. Elle en avait assez d'entendre à tout bout de champ, ces femmes la dénigrer et l'attaquer gratuitement dans les couloirs. Kiba et ces autres amis avaient beau l'assurer qu'elles étaient simplement jalouses mais ça ne suffisait pas à Hinata pour les laisser continuer.

\- Tu sais que je dois présenter mon projet dans quelques heures ! Je stresse !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu es... Tu es magnifique !

Elle baissa son regard sur elle pour se détailler une fois encore. Elle tira sur sa jupe, gênée.

\- Tu trouves ? Je dois être aussi présentable que mon fichu PowerPoint donc... Hanabi m'a habillée ! Elle s'est drôlement amusée à me changer comme une vraie poupée, je te jure !

\- Elle a toujours eu du goût cette gosse !

\- Parce que moi je n'en ai pas peut-être ? Avec qui tu as appris à mettre _correctement_ ton premier costume ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Kiba. Hinata le détailla de la tête au pied. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son ami était très séduisant. Toujours impeccable dans ses costumes, toujours aussi classe et toujours accompagné de son terrible sourire presque... _ravageur_. Hinata secoua sa tête, il avait tout pour lui. De l'assurance, de la tchatche, une beauté irrésistible. Elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents puis soupira en s'asseyant, avachie, contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle se balançait presque en arrière désormais, les mains accrochées au bout des accoudoirs.

\- J'ai peur de tout gâcher ! Donne-moi un peu de ta prestance, gémit-elle théâtralement une main tendue vers son ami. Je t'en pries ! Aide-moi !

Il eut un rire moqueur et se plaça derrière son amie. Tout de suite, il posa ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules à Hinata et la massa doucement pour la détendre. Hinata laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et ferma ses yeux pour ne plus penser. C'était bon, songea-t-elle.

\- Tu es trop tendue, détends-toi. Je serai là, tu n'auras qu'à me fixer et tout ira bien, chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille.

\- Hum... t'as raison, je stresse pour rien. Je vais réussir.

\- N'oublie pas ce soir notre soirée.

\- Oui comme toujours !

Une personne toqua à la porte. Hinata n'eut le temps de se détacher des grandes mains de Kiba sur ses épaules que la porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune, la secrétaire de son père. Elle sembla tout à coup gênée et voulut refermer la porte pour partir mais Hinata l'arrêta, elle se leva alors :

\- Shizune ! Vous êtes rentrez, restez, sourit Hinata.

\- Navrée, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Vous et Kiba.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent simultanément les deux jeunes.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard écarquillé et explosèrent de rire. Chacun des deux se pointaient du doigt.

\- Ah tu as compris ça toi aussi !

\- Oui, elle nous a cru ensemble ! La grosse blague !

\- C'est sûr ! On est ami après tout ! renchérit Hinata.

Amusée, Hinata leva sa paume sur laquelle Kiba frappa, les larmes aux yeux. _Elle était bien bonne celle-là_, pensèrent-ils chacun. Ils finirent par se tourner, en même temps, vers Shizune et affirmèrent dans une même voix :

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- OK, d'accord... j'ai cru... Excusez-moi.

\- Oh, non, pas de soucis ! C'est juste que vous avez réussi à nous faire rire ! fit remarquer Kiba.

\- Sinon que se passe t-il ? demanda Hinata reprenant tout son sérieux.

\- Votre père vous propose d'aller vous préparer dès maintenant. La salle de conférence est désormais libre.

\- Parfait, j'y vais de ce pas. Kiba tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bien sûr, allons y !

Shizune ressortit de la pièce avec une moue incrédule.

\- Ils n'essayaient pas de s'en convaincre eux-même là ?

* * *

\- Alors ? s'enquit Tenten. Dis nous tout !

La brune aux macarons frappa dans ses mains, impatiente. Hinata lui avait laissé un message pour la rassurer que tout c'était bien passé ce matin et l'avait assuré de lui raconter en détail lorsqu'ils se retrouveront tous au bar. C'était un bar où chaque vendredi soir, Hinata et ses amis et son seul cousin Neji ― petit ami de Tenten ― se retrouvaient. C'était un endroit calme, avec de la musique douce en fond et un décor simple et feutré. Au tour d'une table ronde, les regards se convergèrent aussitôt sur Hinata qui répondit ensuite :

\- Ça c'est super bien passé ! Je vous jure, quand j'ai vu mon père me sourire à la fin de mon « monologue », j'étais si fière, si heureuse ! On m'a même applaudi !

\- Oh je suis fière de toi, ma petite Hinata ! C'est fou comment t'as pu changer pendant tout ce temps, j'ai l'impression de trouver une Hinata plus forte, plus résistante et moins craintive ! Je suis fière de toi !

\- Merci, c'est très gentil à toi ! Où est Neji ?

\- Il ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, fit Tenten en balançant une main dans le vide. Parlons de toi ! Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Eh bien... rien ! J'ai juste montrer à mon père que j'étais capable de réussir un projet pas de sauver la planète !

Shino et Kiba se mirent à rire et Tenten se contenta d'esquisser un sourire tordu. Elle tapota la joue de son amie.

\- C'est bien, belle répartie ma belle ! Ah mais en fait ? Quand tu es partie nous prendre nos commandes, Kiba n'a pas hésité une seconde pour nous raconter ô combien tu avais été _sexy_ ce matin ! C'est vrai ? s'exclama Tenten, impatiente. Et dire que j'ai manqué ça !

Hinata qui sirotait son cocktail de fruits manqua de s'étrangler puis s'empourpra, rouge de colère.

\- Quoi ? _Sexy _? Que-quoi ? Kiba ! rugit-elle.

Elle le foudroya de son regard le plus menaçant tandis que ce dernier se glissa peureusement sur sa chaise et bafouilla des explications plus idiotes les une que les autres :

\- Je te jure, j'ai jamais rien dit de ça ! J'ai juste dit que tu étais belle c'est elle qui ment ! J'ai jamais employé ce mot ! Tu ne vas pas la croire ? Tu sais comment elle me déteste ! s'écria-t-il sur le ton de la défensive.

\- Pourquoi mentir Kiba, fit calmement Shino. Tu l'as dit. Je cite : « Si vous étiez là ! Vous avez manqué ! Hinata était canon ! Comme une bombe, une frappe, tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais elle était foutrement sexy comme jamais encore ! »

Kiba lui lança un regard furieux et marmonna "_enflure et traître"_ à l'égard de son ami, les bras croisés.

\- Je... (Hinata s'arrêta et respira, les yeux fermés.) Mais t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé ! lâcha-t-elle, la mine écœurée. Faut te faire soigner ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne aux urgences ?

\- Hinata ! risqua le Inuzuka, révolté d'avoir énervé son amie.

Hinata snoba superbement Kiba qui tentait de s'excuser. Tenten et Shino les regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ça leur arrivait souvent de se disputer mais après quelques minutes, ils se reparlaient comme si rien ne s'était vraiment passé. C'était impossible entre eux de ne pas se parler plus d'une heure. C'était pour cette raison-là, que Shino et Tenten ne s'inquiétèrent pas vraiment et continuèrent à discuter.

\- Ah oui ! En réalité j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! interrompit la Hyûga.

\- Quoi donc, ça semble important ? hasarda son amie.

\- Je suis fiancée, lança-t-elle légèrement en passant une main dans sa lisse queue de cheval.

Tenten bondit presque en arrière avec une moue de stupéfaction au visage. Shino resta imperturbable, seul son regard s'était légèrement plissé. Quant à Kiba, celui-ci regarda avec des yeux ronds Hinata, attrapa en vitesse son verre d'alcool et l'avala d'un coup. _Hinata... fiancée_. Il déglutit.

Tenten finit par se pencher par-dessus la table et demanda, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table.

\- Mais de qui ? Tu... tu n'es jamais sortie avec un mec et encore moins parler―

\- Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiha.

\- Un Uchiha... ton père est d'accord ? demanda Shino.

\- Oui, il est ravi.

Hinata semblait complètement indifférente face à ce qu'elle révélait à ses trois amis comme si ce qu'elle racontait ne la concernait aucunement. Elle continuait à siroter tranquillement son cocktail, l'air incassable. Tenten sourcilla, pas très certaine de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de la Hyûga. Kiba, lui, appela rapidement un garçon pour le servir une bouteille entière d'alcool. Il devait digérer cette nouvelle. Les doigts tremblants, il attrapa son verre pour en boire le contenu en entendant sa bouteille. Il était en état de choc. _Hinata... fiancée_, s'étonna en son for intérieur Kiba._ Impossible... c'était pas possible ! Cela signifiait donc qu'elle se mariera ! Oh non ! Non !_

\- Mais rassure-moi... tu as des sentiments pour lui ? interrogea inquiète Tenten.

\- Il est charmant et extrêmement décent dans ses propos.

Elle finit sa phrase en posant un lourd regard sur Kiba qui se sentit honteux et déposa son verre.

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas, il faut qu'il y est de l'amour entre vous ! Cette sorte de connexion, tu vois !

\- Tu es certaine que ton père ne t'a pas forcé à accepter ces fiançailles ?

Hinata secoua la tête et répondit à Shino.

\- Pas du tout. Itachi Uchiha s'est proposé. On a travaillé pendant deux mois pour mon projet, il a dû finir par m'apprécier et―

\- T'apprécier ? Tu rigoles ! Il est tombé raide dingue de toi alors ! Si en peu de temps il est venu te demander la main... je te promets qu'il a craqué ! Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous qu'on ne sait pas ? Tu peux tout nous dire ! (Hinata secoua la tête, le regard planté dans celui de Tenten.) Mais alors si il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux ? Pourquoi, diable, tu as accepté, tu n'as pas peur ! s'offusqua la brune, effrayée pour l'avenir de la Hyûga. Tu ne veux pas tomber amoureuse ?

_Amoureuse ? Hinata ?_ Kiba eut un léger sourire en coin. Elle l'avait été une fois, elle était folle amoureuse de ce mec, un certain Naruto. Mais il avait fini par quitter le Japon pour partir vivre en Europe chez son oncle Jiraya. Hinata qui s'était entraînée maintes fois, avec son aide, à déclarer sa flamme ― sans bafouiller ou rougir ― à Naruto avait découvert le lendemain qu'elle avait trop attendu. Il était déjà parti. Depuis, elle n'avait plus parlé d'être amoureuse. Même à lui, à qui elle confiait tout ! Avec qui elle avait partagé son premier baiser, avec qui elle avait parlé de tout et rien sans tabou. Plus jamais il avait entendu _sa_ Hinata lui dire « je suis amoureuse » ou même « un mec me plaît » ! _Pourquoi j'ai dit ma Hinata ?_ se demanda-t-il en buvant un nouveau verre. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge mais il devait oublier ― sans savoir pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ― ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet d'Hinata._ Fiancée ? La blague ! N'importe quoi !_

\- Je vais appeler Neji pour lui en parler !

Hinata haussa ses épaules et jeta un coup d'œil vers Kiba. Il desserrait nerveusement et avec brusquerie, les joues rouges, sa cravate. Comme s'il se sentait tout d'un coup oppressé. Elle le questionna, l'air froncé.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Me-moi ! s'étouffa Kiba, en se désignant du doigt. Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être « félicitation » ! « Je suis heureux pour toi » !

\- Congratulation ! (Il agita sa bouteille, l'air soudain heureux.) Je te le dis même en anglais ! Ça montre combien je suis heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba essaya de se retenir, de ne plus rien ajouter, de se la _fermer_ en quelque sorte. Il devenait ridicule, étonnamment ridicule. Il se comportait comme un vieux jaloux. _Oui ! voilà, un vieux jaloux mais pourquoi ? _Il reçut des regards noirs de la part de Shino et Tenten.

\- Il semblerait que mon engouement ne satisfait pas alors je vais prendre de l'air !

Hinata afficha un air triste. Alors c'était comme ça, Kiba était heureux, ravi pour elle. Elle devrait être enchantée que son meilleur ami l'était pour elle. Elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle était fiancée, c'était censée être une bonne nouvelle non ? Mais pourquoi savoir que Kiba le prenait _bien_ lui serrait le cœur ? Elle n'était pas normale, se dit-elle. Elle tenta un sourire, oublia leur petite dispute et attrapa son bras. Il se tourna, chancelant, et planta ses yeux noirs luisants d'une étrange étincelle ― qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle frissonna et ravala sa salive avant de lui dire doucement :

\- Kiba attend, reste-là avant que tu ne te fasses écraser par une voiture ! T'es bourré !

\- Elle a raison, rajouta Tenten, ennuyée.

Mais Kiba étira ses lèvres dans un sourire en coin, irrésistible, sauvage et rassura le groupe :

\- Je ne vais pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir vu ton fiancé en tout cas ! Allez je vous aime fort !

Il envoya de sa main libre des baisers dans le vent puis se détacha de la poigne d'Hinata et partit.

\- Je vais l'accompagner. À plus tard les filles, salua Shino en se levant pour retrouver l'Inuzuka.

\- Oh, soupira Tenten déçue, et moi qui avait pensé qu'on s'amuserait après ! C'est raté !

\- Désolée, c'est de ma faute avec mon histoire de fiançailles ! répliqua Hinata, profondément navrée.

\- Mais non, c'est Kiba... encore une fois ! Il gâche toujours tout ce mec ! Enfin, ça te dis de venir dormir chez moi ? Tu me parleras de ton prétendant à l'allure _parfaite_ !

Hinata échappa un rire, pas joyeux néanmoins. Elle se tourna et revit l'image de Kiba quitter le bar. Elle soupira, ennuyée. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste encore un peu.

* * *

Ne vous échappez pas après cette lecture sans rien laisser :p, je serai ravie de recevoir vos avis ! C'est une fiction rapide (pas plus de 10 chapitres sûrement) et sans prétention, juste parce que j'ai eu des idées que j'ai rassemblé en papier !

J'ai déjà la fin et tout ! Manque plus qu'à taper, vous m'encouragez ! :D

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :D,

Ravie d'avoir lu vos reviews les filles : **Melle-Chan et Mei-san** ! Et merci infiniment !

**Melle-chan **: franchement je suis conteeeeente que tu apprécies cette petite fiction ! C'est un peu grâce à ta review que je me suis empressée à écrire la suite ! Dark-chan suffira :3 ! Merci à toi :) !

**Mei-san** : Non je ne la lâche pas, ne t'inquiète pas héhé !

_Pour les autres qui lisent, prenez le temps de laisser une petite trace de votre passage c'est toujours plaisant et puis ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ! Je désire connaître vos sentiments si vous appréciez ou pas ! _

_Je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

En se réveillant, Kiba grogna, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Frappé par une violente migraine, il jeta ses jambes hors de son lit et resta assis un instant avant de se relever ― le temps de bien récupérer de son réveil.

Quand il se leva enfin, il buta sur quelque chose et baissa ses yeux pour voir ce que c'était : une bouteille vide puis il se souvint de sa nuit_._ Cette nuit-là, Kiba n'avait pas réussi à penser à autre chose en rentrant chez lui ― aidé de son ami Shino ― qu'à une seule chose, une seule personne, un seul nom... Hinata. _Fiancée _? Juste cette pensée arrivait à lui donner la nausée. Il s'était saoulé, avait bu toutes les bouteilles de bières qu'il avait en réserve chez lui – appartement qu'il partageait avec son aînée.

_C'est pathétique_, pensa-t-il, _je me mets dans cet état juste parce qu'elle est fiancée ! Je suis qu'un minable !_ Il grimaça et repoussa la bouteille d'un coup de pied puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa grande chambre quand soudain elle s'ouvrit brusquement sur lui.

Kiba gémit lamentablement et tomba sur ses fesses tenant son nez douloureux et maintenant rouge.

\- Hana ! Je vais te tuer ! grogna-t-il.

\- Je t'en pries, ne te gène pas !

La sœur de Kiba enjamba son petit frère au sol et traversa la chambre pour ramasser les bouteilles dispersées au sol.

\- Tu vois ces bouteilles ?

Kiba frottait toujours son nez, l'air furieux.

\- Voilà ce que j'en fais !

Elle les lança violemment sur son petit frère qui cria immédiatement en les recevant :

\- Mais t'es cinglée ! Arrête ! T'es folle ! Aie !

Avec un bras devant son visage, il para les bouteilles lancées protégeant sa figure. Sa sœur était folle !

Rampant en arrière, il quitta enfin la chambre puis se redressa rapidement pour s'enfermer à clé dans la salle de bain. À vingt deux ans, Kiba ressemblait encore à un petit garçon face à sa sœur fêlée.

Hana tambourina activement la porte de la salle de bain. Elle entendit de l'eau couler désormais.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à boire autant, triple-idiot !

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit Kiba.

\- À qui la faute alors ? Une voix en toi te pousse à boire ? Tu es schizophrène ?

\- C'est à cause d'Hinata ! s'écria-t-il en aspergeant son visage furieusement.

\- Hinata ? Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu plaisantes ?

\- Elle est _fiancée _! ragea-t-il, ses doigts agrippant le bord du lavabo.

\- Oh ! Et alors, ça dérange ? s'enquit Hana toujours derrière la porte.

\- Bien sur que non !

Il leva son visage pour tomber sur un visage masculin déformé de rage. Il mentait ouvertement et il savait que sa sœur le sentait dans sa voix. Sa voix était plein de véhémence.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as bu ? Si tu as bu c'est pour oublier, _t'étourdir_ non ? Donne moi une raison pour laquelle tu veux oublier qu'elle est fiancée ? C'est douloureux, ça te troubles ? Tu devrais être heureux pour elle.

Il prit brutalement une serviette et essuya son visage. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Non, il se sentait frustré, déçu, furieux et prêt à tout casser parce que Hinata _était_ fiancée... ? Il n'y croyait pas, il était lamentable, continuait-il à se répéter. Il n'avait pas à être aussi anéanti pour ça. Non ! Seulement...

\- La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien !

… c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Ouais, évidement je ne sais jamais rien ! gloussa sa grande sœur. Tu l'aimes Hinata ?

_Directe_. Hana avait toujours préféré aller droit au but plutôt que de prendre des gants.

\- Quoi ? croassa Kiba, choqué par la question de sa sœur.

\- J'ai dit : est-ce que tu aimes Hinata ?

La question le désarçonna.

\- Mais évidemment que non ! Je l'aimes en tant qu'ami c'est tout ! Mais comme tu le crois ! On a toujours été ensemble, et j'apprends qu'elle va faire sa vie de son côté, c'est perturbant c'est tout...

\- D'accord, si tu veux. Mais juste une chose : tu as peut-être vingt deux ans, mais tu ressembles à un pauvre adolescent sorti tout droit de ces films pour pré-ado ! Allez je te laisse !

Kiba s'énerva et buta contre le mur son pied. Hana avait toujours réussi à le mettre à bout de nerfs.

\- De bon matin !

Il soupira et frotta son visage de ses deux mains.

\- Non, je dois être heureux pour elle. Je vais l'être, je dois pas me laisser perturber...

Un quart d'heure passé, Kiba quitta la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller d'un simple bermuda et d'un tee-shirt. Il traversa un couloir qui le mena directement dans leur salon, endroit où il entendit alors une voix féminine qui lui était inconnue. Les sourcils froncés, il entra et découvrit une jolie jeune femme attablée à la table en verre du salon et partageant un café avec sa sœur.

Kiba se racla la gorge et la jeune blonde se retourna avec un large sourire. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient tout comme son sourire qui contamina Kiba. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire sauvage et séduisant à son tour et s'avança vers elles.

\- Tu me présentes pas cette jolie demoiselle ?

\- Ino, je te présente mon insupportable de petit frère : Kiba. (Ino émit un léger rire moqueur puis Hana poursuivit :) Kiba je te présente notre nouvelle voisine. Ino Yamanaka !

\- Enchanté ! s'exclama Kiba en les rejoignant à table sans lâcher du regard celui de la belle Ino.

Les joues légèrement rougies, Ino sourit encore plus en lui tendant une main.

\- Moi aussi !

Kiba serra sa main en esquissant un sourire en coin plus enchanteur que les premiers.

* * *

\- J'espère que l'endroit te plaît ?

Hinata balaya l'endroit du regard. Ils étaient sur le toit d'un restaurant de la ville, c'était Itachi Uchiha qui l'avait invitée. D'ici, Hinata avait une vue imprenable sur la ville de Tokyo. C'était magique, se dit-t-elle. Même pour un simple après-midi.

\- Oui, c'est gentil de m'avoir invité d'ailleurs. C'est très beau...

\- Je voulais te voir, fit-il avec un délicat sourire.

Hinata rougit et s'installa à table. Le Uchiha était si doux avec elle. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui demander sa main à elle et pas à une autre ? _Il mérite mieux qu'une gamine comme moi_, pensa Hinata en le scrutant commander leurs boissons auprès d'un garçon. _Moi je suis fade, sans grande personnalité... Hinata ! Arrête ! Tu recommences à te rabaisser, si Tenten t'entendait, elle te brûlerait sur place_.

Hinata arrêta de penser sombrement. Elle pensa aussitôt à Kiba. On était samedi et normalement aujourd'hui soir, ils étaient censés se rendre à un cinéma mais Kiba avait subitement annulé par un simple message. Elle avait essayé de le rappeler pour connaître la raison mais il ne décrochait pas. Hinata était inquiète pour lui mais se conforta avec l'idée que c'était sûrement un coup de fatigue, l'épuisement qui l'avait poussé à annuler leur cinéma.

\- Hinata ?

Elle secoua sa tête et répondit, l'air perdu.

\- Oui ?

Itachi lâcha un rire moqueur.

\- Tu tires une tête vraiment mignonne.

Hinata rougit davantage et esquiva ses yeux sombres et envoûtants. Elle n'allait pas se mentir Itachi était inhumainement beau. Il était grand et beau brun ténébreux. Quand il souriait – un sourire à se damner – Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était magnifique.

Mais... _Kiba est encore mieux, je trouve. Il n'a pas cette façon de sourire de manière sauvage et ses cheveux ébouriffés et courts.._. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_ Elle se gifla intérieurement.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent, ils se mirent aussitôt à siroter leurs boissons tout en échangeant. Itachi savait qu'avant de tenter un _réel_ rapprochement, il devait la mettre à l'aise. Il la questionna sur son travail, sur sa famille, ses amis, ses passe-temps. Hinata répondait et commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise qu'au départ. Pendant qu'Hinata lui racontait sa journée d'hier, Itachi la détailla sous toutes les coutures. Il la trouvait ravissante, douce et drôle par sa façon de réagir.

Pendant qu'elle racontait, Hinata se mit à sourire dévoilant une dentition parfaite.

Il la coupa, le regard plissé :

\- Tu es radieuse lorsque tu souris.

Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle dévia à nouveau son regard brillant d'intensité et tenta de répondre :

\- Merci...

\- J'aimerai te présenter à ma mère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête ! s'affola-t-elle.

\- Tu l'es déjà, elle t'aimera. Tu verras, fit-il dans un sourire.

* * *

La mère d'Itachi fit rentrer à l'intérieur de leur belle demeure Hinata et Itachi, souriante. Elles se saluèrent puis soudain :

\- Tu es magnifique ! lança joyeusement la mère de Itachi.

\- Vous... euh, merci. Vous aussi, répondit Hinata en la suivant dans le salon.

\- Oh, ne te sens pas obliger de me flatter !

\- Non, je le pense vraiment, sourit Hinata.

\- En plus d'être magnifique, tu es agréable ! Je t'aime déjà ! Suis-moi dans le jardin, nous discuterons.

\- Maman ! héla Itachi.

\- Non, toi, tu restes ici, ordonna-t-elle en posant une main dans le dos d'Hinata.

Itachi s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce : il aurait aimé les suivre afin d'écouter ce que sa mère avait à dire à Hinata.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur une marche. Face à elles, il y avait un splendide jardin japonais. Mikoto expliqua brièvement que c'était elle qui s'en occupait avec son autre fils : Sasuke Uchiha. Et aussi, que Sasuke passait le plus clair de son temps aux côtés de sa mère.

\- J'aime mes deux fils, je ne veux que leur bien. C'est le vœu de toute mère tu le sais. (Hinata, attentive, hocha la tête.) Et je veux leur bonheur, Itachi n'a jamais songé à se marier. Il est plutôt le garçon qui aime la liberté, l'engagement lui fait peur, l'effraie ! Alors quand j'ai su qu'il avait demandé en fiançailles une femme, j'ai été doubelment surprise mais heureuse ! Il m'a rapidement parler de toi et j'ai tout de suite était charmée. J'ai alors désiré de te voir, de discuter avec toi.

\- Je comprends, sourit Hinata. Je suis flattée...

\- Et tu rougies ! Tu es toute mignonne !

Hinata cacha ses joues rouges avec ses deux mains, gênée.

\- Non, je déteste ça moi.

\- Moi je trouve que ça te rend belle !

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Sincèrement.

Hinata pouffa, soulagée et Mikoto la rejoignit dans un rire joyeux. Elles discutèrent ensemble longtemps – plus de deux heures – avant qu'Hinata fut contrainte de rentrer chez elle après un coup de fil de son père.

Elle avait eu le temps de croiser Sasuke qui était aussi tendre qu'un agneau lorsqu'il discutait avec Mikoto et échanger rapidement des mots cordiaux. Puis Itachi lui proposa de l'accompagner chez elle. Hinata accepta et monta dans le véhicule du Uchiha pour la deuxième fois.

Dans le véhicule, Hinata consulta son téléphone et ne découvrit aucun nouveau message de Kiba. Soudain triste, elle soupira discrètement et regarda les arbres défiler en vitesse à travers la vitre.

Son cœur _s'accélérait_ à chaque pensée qu'elle avait pour Kiba.

_Arrête Hinata, tu es fiancée ! s_e torturait-elle à marquer dans son esprit. _Et puis tu dérailles trop là... Tu viens à peine de rencontrer ta belle-mère... ?_

Hinata frissonna. _Belle-mère..._

* * *

Kiba sortait d'une séance de cinéma. Il avait invité Ino pour s'y rendre à la place d'Hinata.

Il avait réfléchi et avait compris qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose : mettre un frein, une barrière entre lui et Hinata sans pour autant arrêter de s'aimer enfin maintenant dirait-il _s'apprécier _?

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Ino et Kiba quittèrent la salle de cinéma. Ino s'était vite habituée à Kiba. Elle semblait toujours l'avoir connu et à chaque blague sorti de Kiba : elle riait aux éclats. Kiba l'aimait bien, elle était simple et souriante.

\- Tu as apprécié le film ?

\- Ouais...

\- Menteur ! bouda Ino. Tu n'as même pas fait attention au film, tu semblais ailleurs. Tu pensais ?

\- Sûrement.

Le regard dans le vague, il pensait à Hinata. Il s'était peut-être résolu à mettre de la distance entre elle et lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas à penser à elle. Cette séance, il était censé la passer avec Hinata, rire avec elle pas avec Ino.

Il secoua la tête et leva son visage quand il vit Tenten et Neji le regardaient, l'air mauvais. Il baissa son visage pour le cacher, prit Ino avec son bras et fit demi-tour. Comme pris en faute, Kiba préféra fuir.

* * *

\- Tu l'as vu avec cette fille ?

_\- Je te jure Hinata. Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait annulé et bien c'était pour ça ! Il voulait passer la séance avec cette blonde, expliqua Tenten. C'est qu'un connard ! Je te jure, il a fui dès qu'il nous a croisé ! Il a eu de la chance, je l'aurais tué sur place !_

Hinata ne trouva pas les mots. Elle était choquée. Dans sa chambre, elle s'affaissa sur le rebord de son lit et commença à sentir des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux.

\- Ah ouais ? fit-elle amèrement.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son téléphone. Bientôt elle était certaine de le sentir craquer.

_\- Malheureusement. Excuse-moi mais je ne pouvais pas te cacher ça._

\- Je sais, tu as bien fait de me le dire. Dans tout les cas, Neji me l'aurait dit alors c'est pareil...

Hinata se sentait mal. Comme si elle était _jalouse_ de savoir que son « ami » avait passé sa soirée aux côtés d'une jolie blonde – inconnue – au cinéma. Alors qu'elle était censée le retrouver là-bas comme tout les samedi ! Mais Kiba avait préféré abandonner Hinata pour une blonde...

Quelque chose en Hinata se brisa.

_\- Hinata ? Tu m'écoutes ? Hinata ? cria la voix de Tenten derrière le combiné._

La Hyûga raccrocha sans répondre. La gorge nouée, elle fixa devant elle puis inspira profondément avant... d'exploser son téléphone contre un mur.

Debout, Hinata respirait bruyamment et grognait presque.

Quelque chose en elle avait explosé au même moment que le téléphone...

\- Si c'est comme ça... parfait !

… de la jalousie ! Non jamais, pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? Elle était simplement énervée que Kiba l'avait si facilement ignoré, menti. Oui, elle n'était pas jalouse, juste sur les nerfs.

* * *

\- Allô ?

_\- Shino ?_

\- Kiba, on peut passer chez toi ?

_\- Pourquoi ?_

\- Comme ça.

_\- Avec qui... ?_

\- Hinata, Tenten et Neji.

_\- Hinata ? _déglutit-il.

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

_\- Ne... no-non ! Allez, venez._

Shino raccrocha. Kiba ne semblait pas aussi enchanté que ça de les voir débarquer dans son appartement. Il se tourna vers les quatre autres.

\- Il a accepté.

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Hinata, soulagée qu'il ait accepté. À ses côtés, Itachi acquiesça et ils quittèrent – Neji, Tenten aussi – le véhicule pour se diriger tout droit vers le bâtiment de Kiba Inuzuka.

C'était Hinata qui avait eu l'idée de tous se retrouver chez Kiba.

Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les surprises ! Et elle savait aussi qu'il était certainement avec cette blonde... Hinata avait hâte de la rencontrer, juste pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait ou peut-être _l'étripait _?

Elle aurait aimé en tout cas.

Tenten toqua et quand la porte s'ouvrit : Hinata renferma sa main autour de celle de Itachi et vit apparaître une jeune femme, blonde, yeux bleus, courbes parfaites et joli sourire. Hinata grimaça : tout son contraire !

\- Kiba ! Tes amis sont là !

Kiba apparut alors et fit les gros yeux quand il tomba sur Hinata et _lui_...

Il déglutit. Les choses se compliquaient pour lui, il le pressentait. Hinata et Itachi se tenaient la mains. _Déjà_...

\- Kiba, voilà mon fiancé. Itachi Uchiha.

Kiba resta silencieux à le fixer avant de fermer les yeux et les rouvrir. Contraint, il tendit sa main vers Itachi avec un sourire chancelant. Une _grimace_ ? Le Uchiha le salua en serrant sa main avec un franc sourire.

Hinata regardait la scène avec sérieux puis plongea son regard blanc dans celui de Kiba et lança innocemment en désignant du menton la blonde :

\- Tu nous la présentes pas ?

Kiba comprit aussitôt, la voix innocente d'Hinata voilait son _acidité_... et ses yeux le cinglaient de part et d'autre.

Il était dans la _merde_...

* * *

Je sens qu'il y aura plus de chapitre... que prévu!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata a toujours été quelqu'un de fort sympathique et de très douce mais lorsqu'elle ne l'était plus : elle savait se montrer cruelle et, ça, Kiba le savait parfaitement. Et il savait aussi qu'elle l'en voulait parce qu'une certaine « bouche » aurait rapporté à Hinata qu'il s'était rendu au cinéma sans elle. Et qu'il l'avait remplacé par Ino, qu'Hinata semblait vraiment qu'il la présente.

Maladroit et embarrassé, il présenta Ino à ces trois amis et à Itachi aussi.

\- Et Itachi Uchiha, le fiancé à Hinata...

Sa phrase mourut dans un murmure presque inintelligible puis il fit rentrer le groupe dans l'appartement. Hinata ne lâchait pas du coin de l'œil Ino et la jaugeait sous toutes ses coutures. Elle était souriante, drôle, riait presque tout le temps et, malheureusement pensa automatiquement Hinata, bien trop belle.

Hinata grimaça et s'assit ― sur le canapé ― à côté de Tenten qui était aussi silencieuse qu'elle. Seuls les garçons discutaient. Ino ne tarda pas à les rejoindre pour les connaître. Elle commença avec Tenten qui ne répondit à aucune de ses questions à part celle où elle lui avait demandé son nom. Et encore, elle avait été froide dans sa réponse.

Ino devint muette visiblement un peu perdue et gênée par l'animosité que semblait porter Tenten à son égard.

La jolie blonde se tourna vers Hinata et lui adressa un ravi sourire. Hinata se sentit obligée de le lui rendre, mais comment se forcer ? Elle n'était pas hypocrite et détestait faire semblant.

Elle était certaine de grimacer désormais.

\- Alors toi et Kiba vous êtes amis depuis tout petits ?

Hinata hocha la tête et n'eut le temps d'entrouvrir ses lèvres que Kiba l'arracha les mots :

\- Dix huit ans !

Ino opina avec un sourire pincé, elle tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, stressée.

\- Je vois... c'est beaucoup de temps ! Vous devez vous connaître par cœur ?

\- C'est vrai ? fit Itachi en appuyant les mots de Ino.

Hinata acquiesça dans un sourire en croisant le regard hypnotique de Itachi. Tenten observa Ino à travers ses longs cils noirs plissés, avec méfiance. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise comme gênée et cela à chaque fois qu'Hinata posait son regard sur elle.

Ino craqua :

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure après s'être penchée vers Hinata.

\- Mais non ! Jamais ! On est que de simple ami, ne t'en fais pas.

_Ne t'en fais pas ? Mais t'as perdu la tête Hinata ! Tu la rassures maintenant ? Bah en même temps, elle est un peu la petite-amie à ton meilleur ami... _songea-t-elle muette. Toutes ses pensées ricochaient en trombe dans sa tête.

Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise la où elle se trouvait assise. En face d'elle, Itachi qui discutait sérieusement avec Neji d'affaires, Ino à sa droite qui semblait furieusement inquiète, Tenten à sa gauche en train d'écouter Shino et Kiba converser et Kiba... qui...

Kiba la fixait de manière toute particulière... presque intense.

Embarrassée et décidée, elle se leva brusquement pour quitter la pièce en prétextant qu'elle allait se servir à boire. Hinata gagna la cuisine en un rien de temps et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle se servit réellement à boire et but d'une traite son verre.

Hinata se tourna, hoqueta de surprise et laissa échapper son verre de sa main.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, elle _l'évitait_. Hinata roula des yeux et soupira quand elle le vit s'accroupir rapidement pour ramasser les bouts de verre du verre maintenant brisé.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Tenten depuis le salon.

_\- Oui !_

_Ils_ avaient répondu dans une même voix. Hinata s'accroupit à son tour et dit :

\- Laisse je m'en occupe.

\- Mais non, laisse-moi faire avant que tu coupes, suggéra Kiba.

\- C'est bon, je suis plus une gamine, lâche ça, j'ai dit, s'emporta doucement Hinata.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, insista-t-il.

\- Ce que tu peux être borné toi parfois.

\- Et toi alors ? Encore plus bornée que toi, je crois pas que ça existe.

\- Idiot, sourit Hinata malgré elle. Oh mince !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne dois pas te sourire et je viens de le faire à l'instant !

\- Je me disais bien : tu m'en veux ?

Hinata devint tout à coup muette. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se tailla le petit doigt où du sang suintait désormais. Elle lâcha un juron sous le regard dépité de son ami.

\- Je t'avais dit quoi ? De me laisser faire parce que je te connais par cœur.

\- Ouais, eh bien si c'était vrai tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ce que tu m'as fait hier ! rechigna presque Hinata.

\- Une vraie gamine celle-là !

Hinata lui tira puérilement la langue et se redressa pour passer son doigt sous le robinet.

Puis soudain, le regard fixé sur l'eau qui coulait du robinet, elle demanda :

\- Tu te souviens de mon premier baiser ?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Si je te le dis.

\- C'était avec toi, andouille...

\- Ah ouais ? fit ironiquement Kiba.

Au son de sa voix, Hinata avait compris qu'il s'en souvenait très bien mais qu'il la faisait marcher.

\- ... et je n'ai embrassé que toi. Dans toutes ma vie, tu imagines ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles de ça... maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas... soupira-t-elle en fermant le robinet.

Elle resta debout devant le l'évier, le regard dans le vide. Elle se mit à pincer les lèvres pendant que lui était appuyé contre le plan de la cuisine à côté d'elle, l'air pensif.

Le silence qui planait sur eux était un des plus gênants qu'ils connaissaient jusqu'à présent.

Kiba le brisa :

\- Attends, je peux essayer un truc avec toi ?

\- Quoi ?

Kiba avait peut-être comme projet de mettre un frein entre lui et Hinata mais il avait oublié quelque chose : c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la voir et d'être avec elle. C'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait trop – amicalement, bien sûr ― Hinata pour arrêter de la voir comme il avait prévu.

\- C'est rapide... du moins ça dépend de toi, finit-il par répondre.

\- Euh, vas-y.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua doucement, tendrement contre lui pour l'enlacer. Hinata battit des cils longtemps, étonnée de son approche. Celle-ci semblait étrange, il ne l'enlaçait pas comme toutes les autrefois. Quelque chose entre eux était en train de se briser ou de muer ? Quelque chose était en train de changer... Hinata déglutit. Mais _quoi_ donc ?

Quand elle entendit les battements étourdissants du cœur de Kiba contre sa poitrine, elle ferma ses yeux et s'en délecta. Elle se mit à les écouter et se laissa bercer.

\- Je ne savais pas que maintenant pour m'étreindre tu demandais la permission...

Il rit, Hinata sourit automatiquement. Elle aimait ce son, cet éclat. Elle le connaissait parfaitement par cœur, il était ancré en elle. Durant presque toute sa vie, elle l'a entendu et l'a chéri et le chérissait encore.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et déposa un léger baiser. Hinata ne s'en formalisa pas, ça leur arrivait. Au fil des années, Kiba et Hinata étaient devenus des amis très très _tactiles_ ce qui mettait parfois leur amitié – non, souvent en fait – en cause par certaines personnes à cause de l'ambiguïté qui subsistait. Mais pour eux, ils n'étaient que de _simples_ amis... peut-être en manque d'affection ?

_Oui_, ils préféraient penser comme ça qu'autrement.

_Mais ! _Mais, Hinata avait frissonné chose qui lui arrivait jamais.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps dans cette étreinte. Ils se sentaient bien, dans les bras de chacun.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toute la journée, mine de rien ? lança Kiba.

Hinata quitta brusquement leur étreinte, les traits froncés et lui frappa le torse. Elle se rappela qu'elle était censée lui faire la _tête_ pas être dans ses _bras _!

\- Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité ! Franchement. Je me fiche que tu sois avec cette blonde mais...

\- T'es certaine parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression, l'interrompit Kiba, les sourcils froncés. Ça te déranges que je sors avec elle ?

Hinata arqua un sourcil.

\- Mais non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Il haussa les épaules. _Si_ ça la perturbait mais elle-même s'efforçait à ne pas accepter pour quelle raison. Après tout, pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? _Non_, elle n'était pas dérangée.

\- Je sais pas, comme ça.

\- Et toi ? fit Hinata.

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Ça ne te déranges pas _moi et Itachi_...

Il détourna son regard d'Hinata dans le vague et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Il semble sympathique, il ne ressemble pas à un thon et il saura te rendre heureuse. Je suis certain.

Hinata n'était pas aussi convaincue qu'il l'était, _lui_. Les moments où elle était heureuse c'était dans ses bras à _lui_, en passant ses journées avec _lui_, qu'elle l'était vraiment. Et ce _lui_, ce n'était autre que Kiba.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu pensais le contraire ?

\- Je sais pas... peut-être parce que tu manqueras...

Kiba sourit de son sourire sauvage et se pencha vers elle. Pendant deux secondes, Hinata avait cru qu'ils s'embrasseraient mais un raclement de gorge les sortirent de leur monde. Ils se tournèrent aussitôt dans la même direction. Et virent Ino.

\- Hum... on vous attend depuis un bon bout de temps ?

\- Euh, oui, j'arrive, bafouilla la Hyûga.

Le feu aux joues, Hinata baissa sa tête et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. Kiba soupira et s'appuya contre le l'évier. Ino s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Je pensais que vous n'étiez « que » des amis ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois l'inverse ?

\- Tu n'étais pas à deux doigts de l'embrasser, peut-être ?

\- Non, je scrutais quelque-chose dans ses yeux. On va les rejoindre ?

Et il partit laissant dans la cuisine Ino presque en colère.

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda Kiba.

\- Oui il se fait tard, sourit Itachi en glissant une main dans le dos d'Hinata.

\- Je comprends, c'est vrai.

Hinata et Itachi furent les derniers à quitter l'appartement de Kiba. Même Ino avait fini par partir plus tôt, énervée.

Maintenant dehors, Itachi proposa à Hinata de l'accompagner en voiture mais elle refusa poliment quand elle le remarqua fatigué. Le trajet de chez elle à chez lui était long...

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Un taxi, un bus... rentre. Tu m'as dit qu'en plus demain tu rencontres un très gros investisseur ? Tu dois vite rentrer pour te reposer. Et puis tu as l'air si fatigué...

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser la joue. Il se redressa aussitôt et entra dans sa voiture tandis qu'Hinata le regardait partir en agitant sa main. Quand la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, elle alla retrouver l'arrêt de bus.

Assise sur un banc en attendant, elle sortit son téléphone et aperçut un message de Kiba :

« Je m'excuse, je te jure. Je regrette. En plus tu aurais aimer le film... »

Hinata sourit toute seule et répondit au message.

« On peut toujours le voir je suis à l'arrêt ? »

« Sérieux ? J'allume l'ordinateur. »

Hinata pouffa dans son écharpe et se leva, les yeux virés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle regagna l'immeuble de Kiba.

À une des fenêtres de l'immeuble, une blonde regardait entrer Hinata avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres puis baissa son regard sur l'écran de son téléphone avec un mauvais sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Alors je suis pardonné ? s'enquit Kiba en ouvrant la porte.

\- Hum, ça reste à voir ! sourit-elle, taquine.

Hinata pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement et retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste qu'elle pendouilla à l'entrée.

Elle fila dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Quand elle entra, Kiba était déjà en train d'installer à même le sol leurs futons. Quand Hinata passait ses nuits chez lui, c'était toujours sur des futons qu'ils dormaient. Ils avaient beau être très _tactiles_ entre eux mais jamais ils n'avaient dormi ensemble.

Kiba avait déjà posé son ordinateur au sol. Hinata alla se servir dans l'armoire à Kiba et trouva sa propre pile de vêtement. Certains vêtements que Kiba entassait lorsqu'Hinata les oubliaient chez lui.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, enfila un pyjama ― pantalon et large tee-shirt ― puis regagna la chambre de Kiba. Il était déjà assis sur son futon en train de naviguer sur le net. Hinata s'installa à ses côtés avec une brosse.

\- Tu me brosses ?

\- Ouais attend. (Il mit le film en pause puis attrapa la brosse.) C'est bon, tourne-toi.

Il empoigna sa longue chevelure sombre, passa ses doigts écartés pour séparer les mèches. Violemment il commença à les brosser. Hinata grimaça en grognant, la tête tirée en arrière.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me les arraches à chaque fois ! Fais doucement ! se plaignit-elle.

\- T'as trop de cheveux, c'est pas de ma faute.

\- Tu veux que je les coupes comme avant peut-être ?

\- Ça t'allais bien...

\- Tu aimais ?

\- Ouais, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hinata soupira, ça pourrait être tentant... de les couper. Ça changerait. La brosse glissa le long de ses cheveux, il avait fini. Il rendit la brosse à Hinata. Elle les attacha aussitôt en chignon à l'aide d'un élastique.

\- Ta sœur est chez ta mère, je suppose ?

\- Oui, elle lui manquait. Elle voulait la revoir. Heureusement... je n'ai plus cette folle à liée pendant des semaines.

Hinata gloussa derrière sa main puis ajouta :

\- On a donc l'appartement pour nous seuls ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, rit Kiba.

\- C'est vrai ! Bon on le regarde ce film ? fit-elle en frottant dans ses mains, impatiente.

\- Je nous ai ramené de quoi grignoter.

\- Des chips et de la glace, t'es le meilleur tu le sais !

Le film terminé, Hinata remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'étira les bras. Kiba s'était assoupi, seule Hinata avait été concentrée pendant tout le film. Elle se tourna, lâcha son paquet de chips et alla à quatre pattes vers lui.

\- Kiba... murmura-t-elle.

Il dormait encore. Elle le secoua et, instantanément, il se redressa assis.

\- Ouais, il est très bien le film !

\- Kiba... ne fais pas semblant. Tu ne l'as même pas regardé. Et puis je ne t'ai demandé aucun avis, pouffa Hinata.

Il gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul mais j'étais K-O.

\- J'ai vu ça. Bon tu peux te rendormir, je vais dormir aussi.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur portable et s'allongea, sur le dos, sur son futon. Appuyé sur un coude, Kiba se pencha sur Hinata.

\- Ah non, tu m'as réveillé. Tu ne dors pas.

\- Je suis fatiguée Kiba, dit-elle en remontant sa couette contre elle.

\- Je m'en fous, lève-toi. Ou je t'ouvre moi-même tes yeux !

\- Tu le feras jamais... soupira-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu paries ?

Aussitôt, il entrouvrit sadiquement avec ses doigts les paupières de Hinata. La Hyûga hurla et le repoussa.

\- Sors de là !

Kiba se tint le ventre tout en riant. Hinata attrapa son oreiller et l'enfonça dans le visage de Kiba dans un bond. Il se retrouva à terre. Hinata à cheval sur lui, elle essayait de lui faire rentrer dans sa bouche un bout de son oreiller. Kiba était en larme et n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Hinata souriait en voyant tant de _bonheur_. Son _bonheur_... à elle : c'était bien Kiba. Elle en était persuadée, convaincue, sûre. Pendant qu'elle l'observait rire, heureux, Kiba profita de son moment vague pour la faire rouler. C'était désormais lui qui tenait les rennes.

Hinata le nota après quelques secondes, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Ça te tentes que l'on joue ? annonça-t-il avec amusement.

Elle le repoussa de toute ses forces, attrapa son oreiller et quitta dans un rire moqueur la chambre.

\- Attrape-moi alors si tu peux alors !

_Vingt deux ans_ et toujours de vrais enfants dans l'âme.

Sans crier gare, le sourire en coin aux lèvres, Kiba se lança à sa poursuite. Il la vit sourire avec provocation avant d'entrer en courant dans la cuisine.

Il la chercha dans ce grand appartement comme un vrai gamin. Hinata s'amusait à le faire perdre la tête. Elle semblait apparaître soudainement partout. Il vit alors les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt, il traversa, se précipita dans plusieurs pièces avant qu'il l'aperçoive entrer dans sa chambre à lui.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Hinata le pointait du doigt tout en se moquant ouvertement.

\- Tu es vraiment nul, je te jure !

Kiba grogna, frustré, et se lança en avant, saisit Hinata par la taille et la hissa sur son épaule.

\- Kiba ! Arrête ! Repose-moi, rit-elle encore.

\- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi. Maintenant je vais te faire payer !

\- Kiba ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Allez !

Mais Hinata continuait, malgré elle, à rire. Elle tenta avec peu de conviction de l'échapper mais Kiba la tenait fort sur son épaule.

Il l'amena dans la salle de bain. Hinata cacha ses yeux avec ses mains et cria :

\- Non pas là ! S'il te plaît ! Pas la baignoire !

Mais c'était trop tard ! Hinata était sous la douche, il ouvrit le robinet et une eau froide inonda Hinata. Elle hurla en grelottant.

\- C'est froid ! C'est froid !

\- Ça c'est une vengeance... bien digne, souligna-t-il avec un sourire fier, les bras croisés.

Hinata ferma en tremblant le robinet et quitta dans un bond la salle de bain.

\- Viens là, que je te remercie pour cette jolie punition !

Kiba agita ses mains devant lui et tenta de quitter à reculons la pièce d'eau. Mais Hinata l'avait déjà enlacé. Elle se colla contre lui pour être sûre de bien l'imprégner d'eau aussi. Puis elle se décolla et l'observa, satisfaite. Il était maintenant aussi trempé que l'était Hinata.

Kiba tirait une tête... des plus étrange. Les yeux écarquillés, le visage figé et presque livide. Elle agita sa main et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

\- Je vais me coucher.

Il évita superbement Hinata et alla s'allonger sur son canapé se trouvant dans le salon. _Euh, c'est quoi ce revirement-là ? _se demanda Hinata, tout à coup perdue. Elle ne le comprenait pas et finit par le suivre, le sourcil levé.

\- Euh, ta chambre c'est là-bas, lui rappela Hinata le pouce en arrière.

\- …

\- Kiba ?

\- …

\- Tu dors ?

\- …

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait ne pas du tout vouloir les rouvrir. Elle s'agenouilla et lui ouvrit un œil comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Il cria de façon sec ce qui fit sursauter Hinata en arrière.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Hinata resta choquée, mortifiée, pétrifiée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. Jamais il ne l'avait parlé aussi brutalement aussi méchamment. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Kiba l'ignora, il roula sur son côté pour ne plus à avoir à supporter l'image d'Hinata.

Il s'était passé quelque chose que jamais auparavant il ne s'était produit : il avait ressenti une vague de désir le saisir quand elle s'était collée contre lui.

Hinata semblait si naïve, si inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui. Plus jamais, il ne s'approcherait d'elle. Plus jamais. Hinata était sa _meilleure amie _et elle était _fiancée_.

\- Va dormir... murmura-t-il. On est plus des gamins.

\- Mais on a quand même le droit de s'amuser...?

\- Va dormir.

\- Kiba qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi, ça m'inquiète ! C'est moi ? Je t'énerve ?

\- …

\- Je t'énerve, c'est ça pas vrai ?

\- …

\- Kiba !

Elle pleurait déjà. Kiba sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa voix hachée par des sanglots. Heureusement pour lui, il ne voyait pas ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues sinon, il aurait faibli devant son visage triste certainement.

\- Dis quelque chose... supplia Hinata. Je t'en pries...

\- Oui... tu m'énerves.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... je n'ai rien fait ?

\- Justement, tu en fais trop.

\- Je te déteste ! sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se leva et partit se cacher – en pleurs – dans la chambre.

Kiba soupira, leva les yeux vers le ciel et se frotta le front, embêté.

\- Je préfère penser que tu me _détestes_ que à ce que je _pensais_ il y a quelques secondes.

En retirant sur son tee-shirt, maintenant torse nu, il ferma les yeux, songeur.

Il se sentit honteux de penser Hinata contre lui en train de l'embrasser, le toucher, le découvrir... des fantasmes des plus insoupçonnables naquirent dans son esprit en moins d'une seconde.

Assailli par un désir irrépressible, Kiba se leva et quitta l'appartement pour retrouver Ino...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hinata laissa un mot à Kiba :

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te faire mais je voudrais que l'on oublie, comme on l'a toujours si bien fait, ce petit différend !

Hinata.

Je t'aime... »

Quand il entra à nouveau chez lui, il tomba sur le mot.

Il le lut, le contempla longtemps avant de le froisser dans une boule et le jeta.

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Enfin il n'en était pas vraiment certain.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Kiba songea à appeler sa sœur. Il avait besoin de parler tellement il était perdu. Il composa le numéro de Hana.

\- Allô ?

_\- Oui._

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

_\- Ah bon ?_

\- C'est assez difficile à en parler, je ne peux même pas en en parler à Hinata.

_\- Ça la concerne, c'est ça, hein ?_

\- Oui ?

_\- Alors ?_

\- J'ai eu... euh... j'ai eu envie... comment le dire ! J'ai pensé à des choses pas très vertueuses...

_\- Entre toi et elle, genre... tu t'es imaginée... faire enfin passer à l'acte quoi !_

Hana avait toujours été gênée dans ce genre de discussion.

\- Mais c'est une amie ! Comment j'ai pu une fois pensé à ça ? C'est la première fois depuis que l'on se connaît ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça avec elle...

_\- Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a déclenché ton envie subite, c'est certain._

\- Sûrement. Je fais quoi ?

_\- C'est juste sexuel ça se répare vite ça._

\- Non, tu trompes. C'est pas si facile. C'est elle que je vois et revois même en... en enfin tu m'as compris !

Kiba se souvint de ses ébats avec Ino hier encore. Il n'avait fait que de penser à Hinata pendant. Il déglutit.

_\- Alors c'est pas que physique, tu dois t'inquiéter parce que j'ai eu visiblement raison la dernière fois._

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

_\- Je te l'ai dit : tu aimes Hinata. Pas qu'amicalement mais amoureusement. Et tu l'as su après qu'elle t'a annoncé qu'elle était promise. Ça a été une sorte de déclic chez toi._

\- Non, là, tu divagues beaucoup trop. Tu dis que des foutaises ! Je peux pas l'aimer parce qu'on est ami ! On est que ami ! cria-t-il, en appuyant sur le mot « ami ».

_\- Eh bien moi je te dis ce que je vois et je comprends. Maintenant libre à toi, de faire ce que tu fais._

\- Hana... gémit-il. Je suis perdu !

_\- Alors sois distant avec elle pendant un moment, une semaine ? Et tu verras comment tu le vis, si tu arrives à tenir et tout ça. Et après tu feras le vide._

\- Je peux pas me détacher d'elle. J'ai essayé je te jure. On arrive pas.

_\- Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble aussi ! Faut arrêter ! Bientôt elle sera marier, toi et elle ça ne sera plus la même chose ! Tu vois son mec la laisser venir à la maison pour passer la nuit avec toi ou encore te suivre partout ?_

\- Non, tu as raison.

_\- J'ai toujours raison. Maintenant fais le point. Une amitié comme la votre c'est beau, certes, mais trop compliqué à gérer à un moment donné._

\- Merci Hana.

Elle raccrocha et il tomba en arrière sur son canapé.

\- Hinata... Hinata Uchiha ?

Il pinça ses lèvres en fermant férocement ses paupières.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

\- C'est trop compliqué.

* * *

Une review s'il vous plaît !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Dimanche matin, Hinata compressa contre elle son oreiller. Devant elle, Tenten était assise en tailleur et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle était venue tôt ce matin chez elle pour retrouver Hinata qui l'avait presque supplié de passer. Au téléphone, Tenten avait senti Hinata triste, profondément cassée.

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait. Je ne le comprends plus... fit Tenten perdue.

\- Ça me rend triste tout ça... (Elle consulta son téléphone et soupira :) il m'a toujours pas répondu ni même appelé.

\- Tu dis qu'il est parti, tu ne sais pas où ?

\- Non je ne sais pas... mais il n'a pas pris son téléphone. Il n'a pas du aller loin.

\- Il a été chez Ino. Je suis certaine.

\- I-ino ? bafouilla Hinata, ébranlée.

\- Ça te touches ?

\- Co-comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire ça te perturbe qu'il soit avec elle ? Parce que hier j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise dans la pièce. Tu regardais tour à tour Ino et Kiba.

\- Ah... ah bon ?

Hinata n'avait même pas remarqué avoir fait ça. Elle soupira et nicha sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dis-moi franchement... Kiba tu l'aimes ?

\- Évidemment ! Je le connais depuis toute petite !

Tenten agita son doigt de droite à gauche ainsi que sa tête.

\- Non, je veux dire : tu l'aimes par amour pas amicalement.

Hinata fit les gros yeux. En état de choc, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sans trouver quoi répondre. Amoureuse de Kiba ? Aimer Kiba autrement que par amitié ? Aimer au sens... _aimer tout court _! Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer tout court, c'était son ami, son confident, un _frère_ qu'elle n'avait jamais eu... Pourquoi alors, ces temps-ci s'était-elle sentie «_ comme »_ jalouse à l'égard de Ino, pourquoi alors après qu'il l'ait prise dans ses bras, avait-elle frissonné ? Pourquoi quand Hinata avait appris de la bouche de son père qu'elle était fiancée... avait-elle directement pensé à Kiba ?

_Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

\- Hinata ? T'es là ?

Elle cligna des yeux et hocha vigoureusement la tête, maintenant arrachée de sa torpeur.

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

\- Non, enfin, je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdue. Je peux pas l'aimer c'est impossible on est censé être que des amis.

\- _Censé_ pas _obligé_. Et puis si, tu peux l'aimer sans en être consciente. C'est un peu comme moi et Neji sauf que dans l'histoire c'était lui qui n'en était pas conscient mais moi je savais que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui.

\- Je peux pas, c'est inconcevable. J'ai trop partagé avec lui. Il me connaît par cœur, m'a vu sans maquillage, désespérée, folle, laide, en pyjama...

Hinata grimaça.

\- Justement c'est ça qui est bien.

\- Non, je peux pas l'aimer comme... comme un petit ami ! Et puis tu oublies que... eh bien, je suis fiancée et le mec est incroyable avec moi.

\- Oh, ça ? (Elle eut un geste vague avec sa main.) On peut s'en occuper facilement. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas un très gros problème.

\- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Il semble beaucoup m'apprécier et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- Je ne me vois pas avec Kiba.

\- Alors on va faire, enfin tu vas faire quelque chose !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu vas arrêter de le voir, de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages pendant une semaine.

\- C'est impossible, on travaille ensemble et dans le même bureau.

\- Alors tu coupes toutes conversations. Tu arrêtes de parler avec lui sauf quand il est nécessaire. Professionnellement je te parle.

Hinata qui écoutait attentivement son amie et hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle était convaincue que ce que lui demandait Tenten était infaisable, impossible. Ne plus parler avec Kiba... c'est l'enfer !

\- Après une semaine... tu viens, je te pose des questions et tu répondras. Et après mon questionnaire, je te dirai si tu es ou non amoureuse.

\- Euh, bon d'accord, mais je te promets rien du tout... je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir une semaine sans lui.

\- Il le faut pourtant.

Hinata inspira fortement et tomba en arrière sur son lit.

\- Kiba...

Elle tourna son regard et tomba sur un nounours. Elle le prit dans ses deux mains, les bras en l'air, le contempla et soupira :

\- Est-ce que je vais réussir ?

Elle serra le nounours brun avec des marques rouges en forme de triangle rouge contre elle.

C'était la peluche que Kiba l'avait offert lors de ses dix-huit ans avec une soirée à Paris à la clé.

* * *

Itachi vivait dans la ville de Tokyo, dans un luxueux appartement. Il rentra chez lui, les mains pleines de lettres qu'il venait d'extraire de sa boite aux lettres. Il les éplucha et tomba sur une lettre _presque_ étrange...

Il était noté : « ouvre-la donc. »

Il sourcilla et l'ouvrit aussitôt, curieux. Puis découvrit à l'intérieur deux photographies.

\- Hinata ?

Il regarda l'heure, c'était exactement dix minutes après l'avoir quitté hier soir. Il reconnut l'immeuble de Kiba. Dans l'image, elle rentrait à nouveau à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et cogita. Il se rappela avoir proposé à Hinata à la raccompagner chez elle mais elle avait étonnamment refusé.

\- Alors c'est pour cette raison... elle voulait donc le retrouver ?

Il plissa son regard et soupira en lâchant la lettre qui tomba sur une petite table ronde en verre de l'entrée.

Il traversa son salon, se présenta devant les portes-fenêtre qui ouvraient dans sa grande terrasse, les ouvrit et quitta l'appartement. Il regarda la ville éveillée, le soleil n'était pas présent aujourd'hui. Le temps était morne pourtant il était encore tôt.

Le regard plissé, il continua à observer la ville puis une idée surgit brusquement dans sa tête. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et composa un numéro.

* * *

\- Ton téléphone sonne Hinata, fit remarquer Tenten à la propriétaire.

Elle se redressa et agrippa son nouveau téléphone – son ancien étant brisé à cause de la dernière fois.

\- Oui ? Oh Itachi !

\- C'est moi... je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça te dirait que l'on se retrouve avec ton ami Kiba un jour, histoire de mieux se connaître.

\- Euh, oui, enfin si tu veux.

\- Il semble si important pour toi...

\- Hum, oui peut-être.

\- Alors on fait comme ça. Demain dix-neuf heures.

\- Ça marche...

\- Je t'embrasse.

\- Moi aussi.

Il coupa, Hinata regarda son téléphone, le cœur battant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

\- Il veut que l'on se retrouve avec Kiba... il dit vouloir faire connaissance ?

\- Oh...

\- Notre plan tombe à l'eau, fit remarquer Hinata.

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est l'occasion rêver pour le mettre en exécution !

Hinata grogna, frustrée, en s'arrachant les cheveux.

* * *

\- Papa !

\- Hinata, comment va ma fille ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller. Ta mère t'attend dans sa chambre.

\- Et Hanabi ?

\- A son entraînement de taekwondo.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et grimpa les escaliers pour retrouver la chambre de ses parents. À l'intérieur, Hinata découvrit sa mère posée élégamment au bord de son grand baldaquin. Sur ses genoux un bloc note, une main occupée à écrire et l'autre à tenir un téléphone.

Elle entra silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- … oui ! C'est super ! Je serai ravie !

Hinata resta derrière sa mère et patienta qu'elle raccroche.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes, je suis pressée de te revoir. Oui, à ce soir Mikoto.

Hinata frissonna. _Mikoto_...

Sa mère finit par couper et soupira avec un sourire. Hinata se manifesta enfin :

\- Maman !

La concernée se tourna, avec un tendre sourire. Elle lâcha ses affaires et se leva pour enlacer sa fille aînée. Elles se serrèrent un bon moment avant que sa mère se détache de l'étreinte, les mains sur les épaules d'Hinata, elle admira sa fille.

\- Tu es magnifique mais tu as un peu perdu... j'ai l'impression ! Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Oui pourquoi ça ?

\- Es-tu heureuse ?

\- Quelle question !

\- Non je veux dire... de cette union ! Toi et Itachi !

Hinata demeura silencieuse quelques secondes avant de hocher énergiquement son visage. Elle n'avait pas pu éviter de penser à son _ami_... Kiba.

Hanae, la femme de Hiashi, soupira de soulagement, la tête baissée.

\- Je suis contente alors... Asseyons-nous.

Elles s'installèrent sur le rebord du lit.

\- Ce soir, leur famille vienne dormir dans notre manoir.

\- Dormir, je t'ai entendu et j'ai pensé qu'elle n'allait que dîner ?

\- Non, ton père a préféré que leur famille dorme ici.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu l'apprécies, il te plaît ?

\- Il est très tendre et très séduisant...

Hinata avait les joues rouges de honte, Hanae pouffa.

\- Alors si il le plaît... tout va bien ! Et dis-moi Kiba va bien ?

\- Ki... Kiba ? Oui, oui, très bien.

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

\- On passe toujours autant temps ensemble oui.

Hanae sourit puis prit des airs plus sérieux :

\- Dis-moi... il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui, tu n'as jamais eu de plus profonds sentiments pour lui ? Qui dépasse l'amitié ?

\- Me-moi ? Que-que quoi ? Non ! Non ! Nous sommes que des amis. Pas plus...

La mère à Hinata ne semblait pas convaincue par la réponse bredouilleuse de sa fille. Elle l'observa derrière ses longs cils plissés, sceptique.

\- Tu sais... tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter cette union.

\- Non, non... je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour papa et pour sa famille aussi.

\- Mais tu dois aussi penser à toi, je veux dire... moi j'aime ton père. On s'est marié parce qu'on s'aimait. Et non pas parce qu'on en a été contraint.

\- Mais non, arrête de t'inquiéter... Itachi est très gentil. Il me rendra heureuse...

Elle savait que la dernière phrase arrivera à faire quitter les doutes et appréhensions logés dans le cœur de sa mère. Et c'était vrai, Hanae retrouva un sourire plus radieux.

\- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. Bon. À ce soir, j'imagine que tu as autres choses à faire un dimanche après midi !

\- Oui, une tonne de travail m'attend ! rit Hinata.

\- Tu aurais dû faire fleuriste comme tu l'as toujours voulu ! Ton travail est ennuyant !

Hinata gloussa devant la mine écœurée de sa mère.

\- Non, je me devais de suivre papa. Je suis l'aînée. Allez, j'y vais !

Elle embrassa la joue de sa mère et quitta le manoir pour regagner son propre appartement.

* * *

Dans un bar, Ino et Kiba sirotaient leurs cafés. Le Inuzuka paraissait être ailleurs, le regard vide, il fixait l'extérieur. La blonde soupira et tint sa tête sur le côté avec son poing et de son autre main elle touilla le contenu de sa tasse.

\- Kiba ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je représente quoi pour toi ? On se connaî peine deux jours mais tu m'intéresses beaucoup tu sais ?

\- …

\- Est-ce que tu m'apprécies au moins ?

\- …

\- J'ai l'impression d'être―

\- Non, tu me plais.

Ino rougit et caressa une des main de Kiba. Kiba frissonna mais presque d'horreur. Il repensa à Hinata. Elle caressait souvent le dos de sa main pour le réconforter quand il allait mal. Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire, Kiba n'était pas _un mec à meuf_. Il était sorti avec deux, trois filles dans sa vie mais pas plus. Il se contentait d'Hinata pour s'amuser, s'éclater, rire... mais maintenant ? Il ne l'avait pas entièrement pour lui seule... elle appartenait désormais à un homme. Elle n'était plus _sienne_.

Ino était une sorte d'échappatoire. C'était mal de la considérer ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il la plaisait, certes ! Mais que par son physique. Il ne l'aimait pas comme on disait aimer sa _petite-amie_ pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était devenue.

_Peut-être qu'elle me permettra d'oublier un peu Hinata... de passer à autre chose... de me détacher de cette amitié trop forte,_ pensa-t-il. Il regarda toujours par la vitre et soupira.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, il décrocha.

_\- Kiba ?_

\- Ouaip !

_\- C'est Tenten, Hinata aimerait te parler mais tu ne réponds pas à ses appels. Attends je te la passe._

_\- Kiba ?_

Il reconnut la douce voix de son amie, il demeura silencieux.

\- …

_\- Parle-moi. Je t'en supplie._

Face à cette voix suppliante, ses défenses se détruisirent. Il se leva brusquement et quitta le bar sans laisser un mot à Ino.

\- Je suis désolé Hinata. Je n'aime pas t'entendre aussi cassée. Excuse-moi pour hier. Tu ne m'as jamais énervé.

_\- Je pensais que..._

Hinata pleurait derrière le combiné. Il s'en voulut de la voir fait du mal, être la cause de ses larmes.

\- Je me suis énervé toute seule, c'était pas contre toi. _Mais contre l'effet que tu as sur moi..._ voulut-il dire mais le pensa simplement.

_\- Je suis contente que tout va mieux. Je..._

\- Où tu te trouves ?

_\- Euh, chez moi ? Pourquoi ?_

\- Je peux passer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Il raccrocha et monta rapidement dans son véhicule. Ino le regardait faire à travers la vitre, le cœur rempli de frustration. Ses yeux plissés, elle contacta alors un homme :

\- Sai...

_\- Oui._

\- J'ai bien peur que je n'y arrive pas. Il semble entichée à une fille. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle !

_\- Retrouve-moi. On va en parler._

\- Bien.

Sur ces mots, elle claqua le clapet de son téléphone et décampa elle aussi le bar.

* * *

\- Il arrive, il a dit... lâcha Hinata en s'adressant à Tenten.

\- Ah non ! Là ! C'est pas possible !

\- Je t'ai dit, je ne peux pas me passer de lui... c'est au-dessus de es forces !

\- Bon moi, je pars. Tu me désespères.

\- Tenten... soupira Hinata.

\- Non sérieusement arrêtez de tourner en rond ! C'est bon ça crève les yeux ! Vous vous kiffez ! Vous vous aimez ! s'énerva Tenten.

\- Non, arrête... je veux pas que tu dises ça !

\- Tu ne veux uniquement pas entendre la vérité ! Mais pourquoi elle te fait mal ?

\- Parce qu'on est ami ! Et qu'il ne m'aime pas !

\- Ah ! Tu avoues que tu l'aimes !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! rétorqua Hinata, heurtée.

\- Tu l'as sous-entendus ! expliqua d'une voix plus forte Tenten.

\- C'est bon tu sais quoi... pars ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête !

\- T'es sérieuse là ?

\- Je...

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je dégage ne t'inquiète pas !

En claquant la porte, Tenten quitta la chambre d'Hinata, exaspérée.

Hinata voulut la rattraper pour s'excuser mais, épuisée, elle tomba au sol. Acculée par tant de sentiments, elle pleura. Elle était si perdue qu'elle ne savait pas où mettre sa tête.

Kiba avait Ino. Elle était fiancée. Elle avait Itachi et elle savait combien cette union était profitable pour son père et ses affaires. Elle l'avait surpris en discuter avec le père de Itachi dans son bureau.

* * *

\- Hinata ?

Kiba retrouva Hinata recroquevillée contre un mur. Il se jeta en avant pour s'agenouiller près d'elle, inquiet.

\- Hinata...

\- Je ne sais même plus ce qui m'arrive...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis perdue ! Tout est confus dans ma tête ! J'en peux plus ! Mettons un trait sur notre amitié !

\- Quoi ? Je suis venu pour me faire pardonner et toi tu m'apprends que tu veux qu'on arrête tout ça ?

\- Je... je ne veux plus te voir...

Choqué, il se redressa.

\- Mais tu déconnes ! Tu te fiches de moi là ? Arrête c'est pas drôle !

Hinata perdit contrôle :

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu me dégoûtes ! s'égosilla-t-elle avec agressivité.

C'était l'unique manière de le faire partir. Hinata était persuadée qu'il partirait sur ces mots mais ce qui arriva fut tout le contraire. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

\- Tu me dégoûtes... tu me dégoûtes... sanglota-t-elle.

Je _t'aime_... je _t'aime_... Elle s'accrocha malgré elle à lui.

\- Ino ne représente rien à mes yeux...

Hinata comprit alors. Kiba pensait qu'Hinata lui disait ceci parce qu'il l'en voulait d'être partie retrouver Ino. Elle profita alors de cela pour continuer :

\- Alors pourquoi tu es partie la retrouver hier soir ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Si tu savais... tu me haïrais ! s'énerva-t-il, les poings serrés.

\- C'est... c'est fini. On ne peut plus être ami comme on l'a toujours été. J'ai réfléchi et on doit mettre un terme... à tout ça !

Il la repoussa brutalement et se leva.

\- D'accord, tu veux qu'on oublie dix-huit ans d'amitié ? (Il leva les bras) Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu veux que l'on arrête tout comme ça parce que tu vas soit-disant te marier ! Très bien, parfait ! Tu peux aussi oublier que j'existe, cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Elle se redressa, tremblante. Les yeux injectés de colère de Kiba vrillaient ceux d'Hinata. Elle perdit presque l'équilibre face à tant de rage.

\- Kiba attend... non ?

Très énervé, il agita sa main en signe de non, les yeux fermés. Il se remit à hurler :

\- Stop. On ne se connaît plus. Je veux plus rien entendre de toi !

Il se tourna et quitta la pièce, furibond. Hinata fixait encore la porte par où elle l'avait vu disparaître. Les yeux écarquillés et brouillés de larmes, elle laissa librement ses larmes s'exprimer en roulant sur ses joues. Détruite intérieurement, elle sentait son cœur se tordit violemment de douleur.

\- Si tu savais... tout est faux... je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

Les bras autour d'elle, elle continua à pleurer, la tête baissée.

* * *

Itachi arriva devant la porte d'Hinata et la trouva étrangement entrouverte. Le père d'Hinata lui avait donné l'adresse de son appartement. Il se permit d'entrer et appela Hinata, soucieux.

Aucune réponse.

\- Hinata, tu es là ?

Il s'aventura à la chercher dans son appartement. Il finit par ouvrir la dernière porte qui lui restait et découvrit Hinata en pleurs allongée sur un côté, une peluche comprimée contre elle. Elle semblait déconnectée, perdue... brisée.

Très vite, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, murmura son prénom en caressant sa longue chevelure et, là, Hinata détourna son regard écarquillé de sa peluche pour croiser celui de Itachi.

Elle fut un instant étonnée de le trouver ici. Quand l'image de Kiba énervé lui revint en mémoire, elle explosa en pleurs et sauta dans ses bras. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras puissants pour la calmer.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- …

Elle resta muette mais Itachi parut comprendre.

Le regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Hinata, il tomba sur la peluche qu'elle tenait fort contre elle. Il remarqua les deux triangles dessinés à l'envers sur les joues de la peluche.

\- Kiba... soupira-t-il.

* * *

Mei-san : tu as enchantée m'a journée avec toutes tes reviews ! Je suis trop heureuse en lisant tes commentaires, sachant que ma fiction te plaît ça me console beaucoup !

Je remercie celle qui m'écrive encore, vous êtes en or :D ! Continuez :p ça me motive de fou !

Ah et si j'ai le temps je poste soit vendredi soir soit samedi.

Bisous ! à très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut :)**

**Yess ! J'ai réussi à taper et à poster pour ce samedi comme prévu ! Hier j'ai pas pu déjà parce que je suis malade, j'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour taper tout ça... j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je réponds directement ici: car je suis éclatée, j'ai envie de dormir (avec un mal de dos pas croyable... bref osef). Lone Wolf 3482, Maxine3482, je vous remercie pour vos jolis commentaire qui m'ont trop fait plaisir! Et qui ont été une sorte de booster pour moi, je me suis sentie obliger d'écrire la suite pour vous :). J'espère retrouver les autres qui me lisent secrètement à travers des reviews! Brefou, bonne lecture! **

* * *

\- Ça a été un plaisir de partager ce succulent dîner, chez vous. Nous vous remercions pour votre invitation, sourit Fugaku.

Dans le manoir des Hyûga plus précisément autour d'une belle table, la famille Hyûga et Uchiha s'étaient rassemblées pour dîner ensemble comme il était convenu entre les deux mères.

\- Oui, mon époux a raison. C'était très bon, ajouta l'épouse en serrant amoureusement les doigts de son époux. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nos deux tourtereaux de faire l'échange des alliances pour officialiser leur fiançailles. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps la dernière fois...

\- Oui, tu as raison Mikoto. Allons dans le salon.

Hinata jeta un bref regard sur Itachi qui semblait confiant tandis qu'elle commençait à stresser.

Itachi était venu la chercher chez elle tout à l'heure et l'avait surpris en train de pleurer pitoyablement comme une enfant. Il avait essayé de la rassurer et de la calmer sans pour autant lui demander pour qu'elle raison elle sanglotait.

Elle repensa à Kiba, triturant son bracelet en argent, un cadeau offert par son meilleur ami. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent pour ce _grand_ événement. Comme un meilleur ami. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit près d'elle...

La sonnerie sonna.

Itachi se tourna et avertit alors :

\- J'ai invité un ami. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, nullement, sourit gentiment Hanae. Va donc le chercher.

Il acquiesça et partit.

Hinata et les autres ― ses parents, ces beaux-parents, Sasuke, Neji et Hanabi ― partirent s'installer dans le salon attendant patiemment le retour de Itachi et de son mystérieux ami.

Ils finirent par apparaître.

Hinata fit les gros yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

\- Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas être en retard.

\- Oh, Kiba ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Itachi ! C'est super, lança joyeusement Hanae.

Hinata déglutit et détourna le regard noir de Kiba. Sasuke le remarqua et plissa son regard, Hinata semblait bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Kiba rit, salua presque tout le monde mais évita soigneusement Hinata.

Kiba était si beau, dans un somptueux costume noir et ses mocassins. Il rayonnait, semblait heureux, ces cheveux ébouriffés et son sourire malicieux. Hinata se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en fermant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

_Pas maintenant, Hinata, ne pense pas à ça maintenant_, se dit-elle intérieurement.

Itachi prit place aux côtés d'Hinata qui était magnifiquement vêtu et maquillé pour l'occasion par sa mère.

\- Ino ? Tu peux rentrer tu sais ?

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux à nouveau et leva son regard vers l'entrée du salon. Ino apparut élégamment habillée dans une somptueuse robe pâle et longue. Hinata sentit une colère mélangée à ― comme ― de la jalousie la transpercer. Elle retint son souffle, chercha les doigts de Itachi et les écrasa pour oublier sa _fureur_.

Itachi caressa doucement le dos de sa main et l'embrassa doucement.

Mikoto eut un sourire attendri à l'image amoureuse que reflétait le couple. _Si seulement elle savait..._

\- Tu es arrivé à temps. Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances.

\- Je vois, dit dans une petite voix Kiba.

Hinata crut voir un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, elle tourna son regard pour ne plus le regarder.

\- Dis-moi Kiba ? Toi aussi tu penses à te marier, demanda sérieusement Hiashi, les bras croisés assis près de son épouse.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi pas !

\- Tu devrais.

\- Je vais réfléchir, répondit-il en blottissant Ino contre lui. En plus, Ino semble être la bonne.

Il fixa le regard d'Hinata longtemps avec agressivité pendant que la blonde rougit devant le rire gai des deux mères de famille.

Hinata inspira silencieusement et sourit à son futur époux.

\- On commence ?

Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre par l'image insupportable de Kiba aux côtés de cette blonde. Non, elle avait mieux à faire que de ressentir de la colère ou de la jalousie. De la jalousie ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle n'avait pas de raison pour ressentir de la jalousie, mais non ! Elle en avait aucune.

\- Et comment !

Dans ce grand salon, Hinata et Itachi assis sur un même fauteuil large, faisaient face à touts les autres. Hanabi s'approcha d'eux, tout sourire, et tendit un oreiller où était placé des anneaux pour symboliser l'officialisation de leur fiançailles.

Itachi prit l'anneau pour Hinata avec un large sourire. Hinata était presque assise sur ses genoux.

Hinata et lui se sont connus lors du projet mené par Hinata. C'est là, qu'il a connu Hinata et a passé plus d'un mois à ses côtés. En un mois, Hinata avait réussi à l'intéresser. Fugaku, son père, lui avait vaguement parler de cette possible union entre eux deux mais il n'en avait jamais prêté une réelle considération.

Il la trouvait belle, intelligente, timide et seule Hinata avait parvenu à l'enchanter mais quelque chose entre eux n'allait pas. Ça ne collait pas comme il aurait désiré. Il le ressentait mais ne disait rien, il attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui dise enfin la vérité.

Il esquissa un large sourire et passa l'anneau à l'annuaire d'Hinata. Il la sentit frisonner et presque tendue pendant qu'il glissait lentement la bague. Il leva ses yeux et la trouva pétrifiée. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement du coin de ses lèvres un baiser.

Hinata sourit et caressa doucement la joue d'Itachi.

Les autres applaudirent face au petit couple, sauf Kiba qui garda les bras croisés.

Si Hinata ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment pour son meilleur ami... Itachi serait parfait. C'est vrai, Itachi était beau, gentil et extrêmement tendre. Elle était certaine qu'il serait capable de la rendre heureuse. Mais il y avait Kiba _et_ ses sentiments équivoques qu'elle avait pour lui. Dépassaient-ils l'amitié ? Non quand même !

Hinata contempla ensuite la bague de fiançailles. La bague n'était pas seulement un anneau : elle était ornée d'un diamant taillé en carré qui brillait splendidement. Sobre et élégant, Hinata eut le souffle couper.

\- A toi ma fille ! encouragea Hanae.

Hinata tourna son regard, croisa celui de sa mère, radieux. Elle s'efforça à sourire et attrapa l'anneau argenté de son futur époux. Elle prit sa main mais avant, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Kiba et le fixa. Sans trouble, il soutint ses yeux à elle. Il semblait détaché par ce qu'il se passait, totalement indifférent. Elle eut un triste sourire et finit par glisser l'anneau.

La mère à Hinata se leva dans un cri de joie tout en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Maintenant il manque plus que le mariage !

\- On fait péter le champagne ? suggéra Hanabi.

\- Tu n'as pas l'âge pour en boire, mais ramène-nous en, lança son père.

Hanabi bouda et alla chercher une bouteille ainsi que les flûtes.

Itachi se leva et proposa à Hinata de se retirer dans la terrasse, seuls.

Elle se redressa, lissa sa robe blanche et déposa sa main dans celle tendue d'Itachi. Ils partirent mais avant, elle regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule. Kiba la fixait toujours avec exaspération tout en buvant son champagne. Hinata baissa son regard et suivit Itachi, au bord des larmes.

\- Tu sembles malheureuse...

Hinata paniqua.

\- Moi ? Non, je suis juste... chamboulée. Cette union s'est matérialisée juste par ces anneaux...

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que cela ? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir la vérité, je veux dire si on commence comme ça... rit-il.

\- Non, moi même je suis perdue.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pour quoi je l'ai invité ?

\- Euh...

\- Tu as oublié. Il est ton meilleur ami alors j'ai voulu te faire une surprise.

\- Merci.

Il se glissa derrière elle et la plaqua contre lui, doucement il plaça sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Hinata ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Elle avait Itachi. Kiba avait Ino. C'était bien comme ça.

Itachi était bon avec elle. Dès le premier jour, Hinata avait vu en lui : une tendresse inouïe. Il l'a aidé à réussir son projet et l'a motivé à toujours aller plus loin. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi. Et puis elle avait partagé un mois avec lui, nuit et jour pratiquement. Elle avait fini par l'apprécier, le connaître. Elle l'aimait bien... mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient liés par les liens fort du mariage.

Elle se tourna, prit son visage entre ses mains, le scruta et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, il fit courir ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra encore plus contre lui.

\- On vous appelle.

Hinata se détacha brusquement du baiser regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Itachi Kiba. Ses mains appuyées sur les épaules développées de Itachi, elle se crispa.

\- On arrive, répliqua Itachi dans un sourire en se tournant.

\- Non, vas-y seul. Je dois rapidement parler avec Kiba.

\- Très bien, faites vite.

Kiba grogna intérieurement ne voulant pas rester seul avec Hinata.

Itachi quitta la terrasse rejoignant le salon et Kiba s'avança, contraint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je pensais avoir été clair : je ne veux plus te parler.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? Pourquoi il t'a invité ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne pouvais lui refuser cela.

\- C'est gentil... de ta part après ce que j'ai pu te dire, murmura-t-elle, triturant ses doigts et les yeux cloués sur ses talons hauts.

\- Je me moque de toi, cracha-t-il. Je suis venu pour lui. Pas pour toi.

Hinata sentit une épine s'enfoncer désagréablement en elle.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je te jure, Kiba. J'étais contrainte.

\- Contrainte de quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- J'y vais.

Elle le retint.

Il se tourna dans un grognement.

\- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il.

\- Rassure-moi... tu es vraiment heureux avec elle ?

Il détourna son regard, malaisé. Hinata soupira tristement face aux lèvres pincés de Kiba : elle connaissait parfaitement ce regard perdu. Il n'était pas sûr. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Ino arriva :

\- Hey ! Vous venez ! On s'amuse comme des fous !

Elle s'approcha d'eux et se glissa entre eux deux et se colla contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Je voulais te féliciter Hinata ! Votre couple fait vraiment rêver ! J'espère bientôt être à ta place ! Kiba est merveilleux.

Elle tourna sa tête comme enivrée par tant de joie et l'embrassa goulûment. Hinata ne supportant pas la scène, quitta aussitôt la terrasse, traversa le salon à grandes enjambées rageuses, grimpa les escaliers afin de retrouver sa chambre longtemps abandonnée.

Elle y entra et s'enferma à clé.

Elle se jeta dans son lit et, agenouillée, elle fixa ses mains l'air perdu.

\- Je _l'aime _?

La question ne se posait même pas. Elle l'aimait. Pas comme elle avait toujours essayé de croire. Pas comme on aime un ami. Non elle l'aimait tout court.

Les yeux brouillés, elle chuchota son nom tandis que sa porte se faisait marteler par sa petite sœur Hanabi.

Oh. mon. Dieu. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Pas besoin de passer le questionnaire de Tenten.

Elle l'aimait.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Itachi se présenta dans la demeure des Hyûga. Hier personne avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre d'Hinata. Elle ne s'était pas rendue à son travail, son père ne s'était pas fâché, inquiet lui aussi pour Hinata qui était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis hier soir.

Il salua la mère d'Hinata, Hiashi et monta à l'étage. Devant la porte d'Hinata il trouva sa cadette.

\- Laisse-moi entrer ! Elle me parlera peut-être.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment... elle se sent pas bien.

\- Justement, je dois la voir.

Itachi repoussa Hanabi et pénétra dans la chambre. Hinata était debout face à sa grande fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, elle se tourna, les lèvres entrouvertes, choquée de le trouver _là_.

\- Hinata.

\- Je suis désolée...

Il referma la porte et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? fit-il les sourcils plissés.

Elle écarta ses doigts et montra sa bague au creux de sa paume.

\- Je ne peux pas...

Elle explosa dans un sanglot.

Itachi fut un instant figé puis se ressaisit, s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est Kiba n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Hier, tu pleurais avec la peluche de Kiba contre toi... et les regards furtifs... j'ai tout vu j'attendais juste que tu m'en parles. Que tu sois honnête envers moi.

\- Je suis désolée... tu ne mérites pas ça !

\- C'est vrai... mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer.

\- Comment je vais faire ?

\- On arrête cette mascarade.

\- Mais nos parents ? paniqua-t-elle.

\- Je dirais que c'est de ma faute. Écoute, sèche tes larmes et viens t'asseoir.

Il l'amena au bord de son lit.

\- Je le prends pas mal. Et tu sais pour quelle raison ? Parce que c'est mon père qui m'a proposé cette union. Je suis pas le type de mec à m'engager je ne sais pas si ma mère t'en a parlé. Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de l'engagement. Certes, je me voyais quand même bien avec toi. Mais maintenant que tu me dis que tu ne peux pas... je respecte ton choix.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tu devrais lui dire, ce que tu ressens.

\- Mais il me déteste. On s'est disputé et puis il ne m'aime que autant qu'ami. Et puis il y a Ino...

Hinata regarda Itachi tristement.

\- Je n'oserais jamais lui dire que je l'aime...

\- Promets moi que tu le feras alors si je t'aide.

\- Que-comment ?

\- Si je t'aide, tu lui avoues tes sentiments. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner au pot indéfiniment.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- J'aurais aimé t'avoir quand même...

Hinata se compara à un monstre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir joué avec un cœur, non ce n'était pas qu'une impression mais une réalité ignoble.

\- Je suis ignoble ! Je suis ignoble ! Non oublie ce que je t'ai dit. On se marie !

\- Hinata...

\- Je peux t'aimer... après tout tu as tout ce que j'apprécie chez un homme ! Je finirais par l'oublier et t'aimer !

\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Moi je veux que tu m'aimes et sois _réellement_ heureuse à mes côtés. Ce qui ne sera jamais le cas.

\- …

Itachi se leva et quitta la chambre. Un peu perdu, il salua avant de partir les parents de Hinata et appela aussitôt son frère :

\- Tu avais raison... elle l'aime...

_\- Je suis désolé, grand frère. Je sais combien tu l'aimes..._

\- Moi aussi. Je suis désolé.

Lugubrement il raccrocha, rentra son téléphone dans sa poche et grimpa dans sa voiture.

* * *

Hinata prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kiba.

Il ne décrocha pas même après trois coups de fils. Hinata perdit espoir quand elle reçut un message :

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais. Hier j'ai fait semblant pour ne pas gâcher ta soirée. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit : nous ne sommes plus amis. Je l'ai compris. »

Hinata ne trouva même pas la force de pleurer. Elle avait suffisamment pleurer comme ça. Seule la tristesse se reversait douloureusement dans son cœur. Elle avait commis l'erreur écrasante de tomber amoureuse de son ami et l'avait perdu.

Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami.

* * *

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Kiba posa, énervé, son cellulaire sur son chevet et se rallongea.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Ino, un coude appuyé sur le lit.

\- Oh personne, marmonna-t-il en remontant sa couette sur son buste dénudé.

\- Dis Kiba ?

Elle longea du bout des doigts son torse.

\- Hum ?

\- Et si tu me présentais à ta famille ?

\- Oui, pas de problème, dit-il sans hésitation.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle se colla davantage contre lui et sourit.

\- Je suis heureuse. Je t'aime.

Kiba se sentit tout à coup troublé par ces mots. Il se redressa un peu et scruta ses yeux bleus à elle. Elle semblait si sincère, si amoureuse. Il fut envoûté par ce regard empli d'amour pour lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sentit son cœur bondir devant sa beauté.

Il la roula en-dessous d'elle et la contempla.

\- Redis-le.

\- Je t'aime...

Flatté, il sourit en coin et captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un ballet passionné.

Hinata ne représentait plus rien pour lui désormais... Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Ou plutôt c'était ce qu'il tentait de se persuader intimement. Pauvre sentiment.

* * *

**Revieeeew please! :p à très bientôt !**

**Que se passe-t-il du côté de Kiba? Il est sérieux là avec Ino****? J'aurais kiffé qu'ils finissent par s'avouer leurs sentiments mais j'ai des idées pour prolonger, d'ici trois chapitres je crois, c'est fini! Vous pensez que ça finira comment? _Lone Wolf 3482_ m'a dit qu'elle voit une fin où Hinata est à deux doigts de se marier mais Kiba arrive! Et vous à quoi pensez vous? **


	7. Chapter 7

\- Hinata ?

À l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque, la demandée se tourna, les yeux ronds, pour découvrir Tenten les yeux baissés et les joues rougies.

\- Oh ! Tenten ! fit-elle surprise en refermant le livre entre ses mains.

\- Excuse-moi pour m'être emportée la dernière fois, je...

\- Non ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! C'est moi, j'ai été affreuse avec toi alors que je n'avais pas à l'être. C'est juste que je... j'étais enragée de ne rien comprendre à ce qui m'arrivait et la vérité que tu as dite m'a vraiment ébranlée. Je suis désolée, inspira-t-elle en glissant son livre entre deux livres sur une étagère.

Tenten écarquilla ses yeux avec un grand sourire triomphant et s'accrocha aux bras d'Hinata.

\- Tu l'aimes... je n'avais pas tort.

Hinata hocha la tête toute rouge. Tenten l'amena autour d'une table.

\- Et alors ? Raconte-moi comment tu l'as accepté.

\- Après l'avoir vu à mes fiançailles avec Ino.

\- Tes fiançailles et je n'ai pas été invité ?

\- C'était censé être qu'en famille et puis ça a été organisé de façon subite. Je l'ai su le jour même.

\- Neji ne m'a rien dit...

\- Il a dû être mis au courant très tard...

\- Enfin bref, et comment tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es fiancée ?

\- Justement je n'ai pas pu le cacher à Itachi, je lui ai dit. Et il a dit qu'il m'en voulait pas mais qu'il fallait que je me prononce sur mes sentiments directement.

Tenten gratta sa tempe.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'oserai jamais. Il me déteste en plus et jamais il ne m'aimera autrement que comme une petite sœur. Tu sais il m'a déjà dit que j'étais à ses yeux comme sa petite sœur.

\- D'accord mais quand te l'a t-il dit ?

\- Euh, hum, quand on avait seize ans ?

\- Mais... depuis vous avez grandi. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux ça a changé.

\- Bref, parlons d'autres choses.

Le téléphone d'Hinata sonna au même moment.

\- Excuse-moi, lança-t-elle automatiquement à son amie qui acquiesça.

Hinata fouilla dans son sac pour attraper son téléphone et répondit sans prendre le temps de voir l'identité de celui ou celle qui l'appelait.

\- Oui allô ?

_\- Hinata ! C'est Tsume ! Comment va ma petite poupée !_

\- Oh, sourit Hinata, Tsume comment allez vous ?

_\- Parfaitement bien, non en réalité pas du tout. Il faut que tu parles à ton ami, Kiba. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il m'a fait !_

\- Quoi donc ? Rit Hinata.

_\- Là je fais des courses. Il nous a ramené une blonde, Hinata ! Une blonde !_

\- Oh...

Le cœur d'Hinata se serra à cette annonce. Elle comprit aussitôt que la blonde en question n'était autre que Ino. Sans se rendre compte, son visage se ferma en baissant la tête.

_\- Et tu sais combien je ne supporte pas les blondes, c'est physique. Parle-lui. Je ne veux pas d'elle._

\- Mais je ne peux rien y faire, Tsume, tenta de rire Hinata. C'est son choix.

_\- Mais toi il t'écoute ! Pas moi ! Et puis, blonde ou pas, je la sens pas !_

La mère avait une raison pour détester les blondes : son ex-époux l'avait trompé avec une d'elles et depuis Tsume ne les supportait pas.

\- Ah bon ?

_\- Oui, elle semble trop niaise pour être sincère !_

\- Ah... Kiba ne m'écoutera jamais. On ne se parle plus désormais.

\- Quoi ? Croassa Tsume.

Hinata entendit un bruit lourd.

\- Tsume !

_\- Désolée, j'ai fait tomber mes courses à cause du choc ! Quoi ? Non ! Tu me fais marcher là ? À qui je demanderai de l'aide si j'ai besoin de me faire entendre ! Même sa stupide de sœur n'y arrive pas !_

Hinata pouffa, Tsume était vraiment unique.

_\- Non vraiment, je lui parlerai. Comme ça tu arrives à faire capoter son couple : tout sauf une blonde ! Non !_

\- Mais Tsume, si ils s'aiment on...

_\- Ils ne s'aiment pas !_

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ils ne s'aiment pas, soupira la brune.

_\- Voilà, tu comprends vite ma poupée pour cette raison-là que je t'aime bien ! Allez je te laisse, je dois rentrer vite pour faire cuisine pour nos invités de merde._

\- Tsume ! réprima Hinata gentiment.

_\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Allez à plus._

Hinata raccrocha, abattue.

\- C'était Tsume je parie !

\- Il a présenté Ino à sa famille.

\- Que, quoi ? C'est du sérieux alors ?

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit. Bon je dois y aller. Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi d'abord ?

\- Ça serait sympa, oui.

Hinata se força à sourire et enroula son bras autour de celui de son amie pour quitter la bibliothèque tout en évitant de discuter de tout sauf de Kiba.

Après avoir déposé Tenten chez elle, Hinata se rendit chez Itachi sans savoir pour quelle raison. Elle voulait le voir.

* * *

Arrivée, elle se gara et descendit de son véhicule pour retrouver l'appartement de Itachi.

Devant la porte, elle sonna mais personne vint ouvrir. Elle actionna instinctivement la poignée et poussa : la porte s'ouvrit. Elle rentra et chercha Itachi dans son salon, elle le découvrit dans sa terrasse dégustant lentement un verre de vin. Elle soupira et pénétra dans la terrasse.

Il ne se tourna même pas.

\- Hinata...

\- Itachi, je suis venue te voir, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en avais envie, sans doute ?

Il pivota enfin et la regarda à peine avant de baisser son regard.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, je voulais savoir si toi aussi?

\- Ça dépend. Je parais bien d'après toi ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien, hasarda-t-elle.

Elle l'examina cette fois-ci. Son regard baissé, ses traits rembrunis et ses poings crispés... disaient à Hinata que rien n'allait. Elle se risqua à s'avancer.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien, tu veux parler ?

\- Si je veux parler ? rit-il ironiquement.

Hinata recula, légèrement : Itachi semblait à bout de nerfs.

Itachi finit par soupirer en massant sa nuque.

\- Excuse-moi je suis à cran.

\- Non ce n'est rien. Et puis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir t'embêter.

Elle faillit quitter la terrasse mais Itachi la retint. Elle se retourna dans la volée et tomba sur un regard épuisé. Le ventre d'Hinata se saisit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu peux me dire... tu sais.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne réussit à sortir. Il fut à nouveau fasciné par le regard doux et patient de Hinata.

\- Itachi ?

Sa voix était si douce, si caressante.

Hinata vit dans ses yeux un désir bien lisible. Elle se perdit dans ce regard noir... Il se pencha, cherchant à capturer ses lèvres à elle. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise.

Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient désormais. Le souffle coupé, Hinata fixa en louchant les lèvres de Itachi. Elle ne trouva pas la force de le repousser mais elle finit par fermer les yeux et soupirer :

\- Ne fais pas ça...

\- Juste une fois...

\- Ne le fais pas.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et, dans un doux ballet, l'embrassa.

Hinata sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle glissa une main sur sa poitrine. Itachi l'aimait, il était amoureux d'elle et elle, égoïstement, avait failli tout faire capoter. Quelle ingrate !

En ce moment, Hinata tenta d'oublier une fois Kiba. Elle essaya mais n'y arriva pas pour autant. _Concentre-toi sur le baiser... _pensa-t-elle. _Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, il est si bon. Itachi ne mérite nullement tout ça._

Itachi la plaqua contre la porte-fenêtre et se mit à caresser doucement ses bras, ses hanches. Hinata ressentit tout à coup une vague tiède la retenir. Il était si doux, songea-t-elle. Ses jambes tremblantes, elle crut tomber mais elle se cramponna à ses bras musclés. _Pense à Itachi, oublie Kiba_, se répéta-t-elle mentalement. _Je n'y arrive pas... non pense que c'est Kiba qui t'embrasse. _

À cette pensée, Hinata se sentit plus légère.

\- Je voulais juste une dernière fois...

\- Itachi je peux l'oublier...

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- …

\- Hinata ?

\- Alors fais-le. Fais-le ! Aide-moi à l'oublier !

\- Hinata ça ne marche pas―

\- Aide-moi ! J'ai besoin d'y arriver mais j'ai besoin d'aide !

* * *

Maintenant deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Hinata et Itachi étaient ensemble sans pour autant encore mariés. Kiba était toujours avec Ino et entre lui et Hinata plus aucun lien ne les reliaient. Beaucoup de monde trouvait leur situation désolante. Kiba et Hinata étaient des meilleurs amis depuis tout petits et désormais...

...Hinata arpenta un couloir, les bras encombrés de paperasse, et tomba sur Kiba. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent que le temps d'une seconde avant que chacun ne tournent leurs visages. Uniquement Hinata fut la dernière à détourner son regard, attristée.

\- Chéri !

Hinata se tourna et découvrit, au bout du couloir, Ino sauter dans les bras de Kiba. Ce dernier lâcha un rire heureux avant de glisser son bras derrière le dos de sa belle blonde et tourner à droite pour finalement disparaître.

Cela faisait deux mois que Hinata souffrait de l'absence de son meilleur ami. Deux mois, qu'elle le voyait heureux auprès de Ino. Elle était à la fois contente pour lui mais aussi triste.

Le fait qu'elle soit avec Itachi, ne la rendait pas moins amoureuse de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de lui.

\- Hinata !

\- Sasuke ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler franchement.

Il prit Hinata par le coude et la traîna dans son bureau à elle qu'il ferma lui-même à clé.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je veux des réponses et tout de suite.

Le cadet des Uchiha semblait énervé mais à la fois soucieux. Il se massa les sourcils.

\- Faut que tu arrêtes ta comédie. Ça prend pas avec moi.

\- Quelle comédie ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon frère ! Tu sais il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Mais...

\- Je déteste les gens comme toi ! Je déteste les gens qui jouent avec les cœurs des gens comme si c'étaient des jouets. Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de Itachi ! Il t'avait laissé la chance de t'en sortir mais tu as persisté à vouloir jouer !

\- Sasuke !

\- Itachi n'a pas à souffrir à cause d'une petite idiote qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut ! tonna-t-il.

\- Sasuke !

\- Maintenant décide-toi !

\- …

Elle le gifla.

\- De quel droit oses-tu m'insulter gratuitement !

\- J'insulte qui je veux, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

\- Espèce de... (elle s'arrêta et respira.) Et puis qui te dis que je n'aime pas ton frère ?

\- Très bien, alors promets-moi de ne jamais rendre malheureux mon frère !

\- …

\- Allez, dit-le si tu es sincère !

\- Sasuke...

\- Tu me dégoûtes encore plus... tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Itachi ! Itachi est un homme droit, responsable, gentil... il ne mérite pas ça !

Quand il se retourna, Sasuke fut choqué de découvrir son frère aîné.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis grand pour gérer mes affaires tout seul.

Itachi s'approcha d'eux et, avec deux doigts, poussa le front de Sasuke. Le petit frère rougit, la tête baissée.

\- Je suis désolé... c'est que je m'inquiète, cafouilla-t-il.

\- C'est gentil.

Sasuke ajusta sa veste et décampa aussitôt en claquant soigneusement la porte.

Hinata trouva difficile de soutenir le regard de Itachi.

\- Je le savais de toute façon.

Un silence gênant tomba.

Hinata finit par pincer les lèvres et s'excusa toute bredouilleuse avant de fuir.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait toi... hein Kiba ? À ma place, si tu étais à ma place... qu'aurais-tu fait ? Aurais-tu remballé tes sentiments ou bien tu les aurais accepté...

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança un petit galet dans l'eau. Assise au bord d'un ponton, Hinata réfléchissait. Ce ponton Kiba et Hinata y venaient souvent quand ils n'étaient encore que des collégiens. Elle se mit à rire toute seule en se remémorant des anciens souvenirs entre elle et lui vécus à ce même endroit.

\- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier... ici... il s'est passé quelque chose de magique... à mes yeux.

Elle fit une pause, lança deux, trois petits galets avant de retrouver un sourire mélancolique :

\- On s'est embrassé. C'était notre tout premier baiser. On voulait essayer pour nous amuser. C'était rapide, court... mais c'était magique.

Elle soupira et tomba en arrière.

\- Je t'aime Kiba.

Elle fixa le ciel, leva ses bras et écarta ses doigts. Ses jambes dans le vide. Elle soupira et contempla ses bras.

\- J'ai l'air d'une adolescente...

Elle continua à fixer ses doigts, pensive.

Hinata soupira à nouveau son prénom. L'idée qu'il soit avec Ino en ce moment même la brisa en deux. Des larmes roulaient déjà le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait pratiquement. Deux mois sans lui, c'était un _calvaire_.

\- Tu me manques.

\- Je te manque... à ce point ?

Choquée, elle se redressa toujours assise et tourna son visage.

Debout, devant elle, se tenait Kiba en cher et en os.

\- Kiba ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Figure-toi que moi aussi... j'ai besoin de me ressourcer et il n'y a que cet endroit qui m'aide à le faire.

\- …

\- Hinata ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je te manque vraiment ?

Elle déglutit, se leva, prête à décamper, mais on la retint.

\- Arrêtons de nous voiler la face. On ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

\- Je sais... mais...

\- On redevient ami ?

\- Kiba...

Hinata sentit son cœur se remplir de joie.

Elle sauta dans les bras ouverts de son meilleur ami.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque quand elle les rouvrit : elle tomba sur Ino, souriante, les bras croisés. Comme attendrie par leur réconciliation.

Et là, Hinata tomba de son nuage. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte, arrangea nerveusement sa chevelure lissée et s'approcha d'Ino pour la saluer comme il se devait.

\- Bonsoir...

\- Bonsoir. Je suis contente pour vous.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Hinata se tourna et agita sa main vers Kiba pour le saluer.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Attends, ça te dis de nous rejoindre ce soir au restaurant... avec Itachi si tu veux ! proposa Ino.

\- Si tu veux vraiment...

\- Kiba ça ne te dérange pas ? questionna la blonde en s'adressant à son petit ami.

\- Non aucunement. Je t'appelle après ?

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Hinata.

Elle les quitta pour remonter dans son véhicule.

* * *

Hinata entra enfin dans l'appartement de Itachi où Hinata s'était installée depuis un mois déjà.

Elle le trouva dans son dressing en train de chercher une chemise au milieu d'une centaine de chemise, torse nu.

\- Itachi ?

Les poings sur les hanches, il chercha avec ses yeux « la » chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- M'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout à l'heure.

\- C'est rien. J'ai parlé à ton père.

\- Ah bon... ?

Hinata s'approcha, curieuse.

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on se sépare, dit-il platement sans se tourner, toujours face à ses centaines de chemise. Il projette d'ailleurs notre mariage dans quelques semaines.

\- Co-comment ? Tu lui as demandé qu'on se sépare ?

\- Pourquoi faire semblant ?

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, je t'aime beaucoup.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est suffisant.

\- On a vécu de très beaux moments... ensemble.

\- Qui ne remplacent pas ceux vécus avec ton ami Kiba.

\- Itachi...

\- Aide-moi à choisir une chemise.

Elle acquiesça et vint à ses côtés pour en sélectionner une. Elle chercha et en sortit une du lot. Le cintre en main, elle le posa contre lui et réfléchit.

\- Elle t'ira à ravir ! Si tu remontais les manches aussi. C'est pour voir ta mère ?

\- Non, Kiba m'a envoyé un message. Il m'a dit pour ce soir.

\- Oh... rapide !

Hinata comprit brusquement : le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau amie avec Kiba ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Et puis, elle devait oublier à tout prix Kiba. Elle ne sera à lui. Jamais.

* * *

\- Excusez-nous pour notre retard.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit à Itachi, Kiba. Installez-vous.

Le couple s'installa souriant.

La soirée tout les quatre c'était bien déroulée. Hinata commençait finalement à apprécier Ino. Elle semblait aussi très amoureuse de Kiba. Étrangement, Hinata n'avait pas ressenti un quelconque sentiment de colère ou de rage.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Itachi reçut un appel d'urgence de son travail.

\- Je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Hinata je te laisse la voiture ?

\- Non je prendrai un taxi.

\- Très bien.

Il l'embrassa pudiquement avant de saluer les autres et les quitter pour de bon, téléphone contre un de ses oreilles.

\- Et moi je dois me refaire une petite beauté.

\- Vas-y.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Kiba se tourna directement vers Hinata.

\- Alors comment c'était deux mois loin de moi ?

\- Insupportable...

Il afficha un air fier et moqueur.

\- Et pour toi ?

\- Pareil. Mais ça m'a permis de me remettre en question et... de comprendre beaucoup de chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que Ino est la bonne...

\- Ah...

\- Elle est douce, rigolote, s'énerve très vite mais c'est sa touche qui m'attire plus chez elle.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Elle prit sa main pour effleurer le dos de sa main mais Kiba se détacha aussitôt de ses mains.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il venait de ressentir un frisson l'électriser à ce touché innocent. Lui qui avait cru fermement qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment ambigu envers son amie... s'était-il trompé ?

Le cellulaire à Hinata vibra, elle lut le message.

\- Apparemment Itachi a eu un séjour pour 4 personnes dans un chalet par un de ses partenaires et souhaiterait vous inviter à la partie.

\- Non, lâcha Kiba. Je pense pas que...

\- Pourquoi pas !

Ino venait soudain d'apparaître, fraîchement remaquillée.

\- Ça nous permettra de mieux se connaître et de profiter ! Fit Ino joyeusement.

\- Alors je lui réponds ?

\- C'est d'accord, soupira Kiba.

Hinata envoya une confirmation par message à Itachi.

Ce week-end : les quatre passeront leurs journées ensemble dans seul chalet.

Kiba déglutit... et Hinata se demanda ce qui se passera.

\- Kiba ? Il y a mon cousin Saï qui va venir me chercher, il doit d'ailleurs être déjà arrivé.

\- Ah oui, Saï. Tu rentres chez toi aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête en l'embrassant et salua Hinata avant de partir.

\- On est que deux désormais ?

\- Ça te dis de longer la mer ? proposa Kiba.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

Hinata avait retiré ses talons et s'amusait à regarder ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable chaud de la nuit. Kiba lui la regardait marchait sur un fil invisible, les mains dans les poches, souriant.

Les bras levés, Hinata riait tout en sautillant essayant de tenir sur sa ligne imaginaire.

\- Je vais trébucher !

Kiba derrière elle, lâcha un petit rire avant de regarder la lune haute dans le ciel.

\- Comment on a fait pour ne plus se parler ?

Hinata pirouetta sur elle-même, le fixa, et marcha à reculons.

\- On a fait les gamins !

Puis elle se tourna face et continua son jeu.

\- Hinata ?

\- Hum...

Il pensa à lui et Ino, se voyait-il vraiment avec elle ? Il s'imaginait à l'autel l'attendant, elle.

\- Et si un jour... non laisse-tomber.

Elle resta muette et avança sur la pointe des pieds. Les vagues commençaient à lécher ses pieds.

Ils marchèrent si longtemps qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la fin de la plage.

Hinata se retourna pour retrouver Kiba et marcha à nouveau à reculons.

\- Kiba...

\- Hum ? dit-il arraché de ses pensées.

\- Je t'aime.

Il émit un rire qui fit sourire Hinata.

\- Mais je le sais ça, lança-t-il, l'air supérieur.

\- Non, je t'aime...

Le vent fouettait Hinata par derrière, elle dut passer plusieurs fois ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Hinata...

\- Je t'aime, Kiba. Et pas comme tu le crois...

Kiba s'arrêta, les traits étonnés.

Seuls le bruit des vagues rompaient le silence qui s'était immiscé entre eux. Un silence pesant où Hinata se détesta d'avoir avouer si égoïstement ses sentiments mais ne regretta pas.

Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Elle était amoureuse. Elle pensait constamment à lui, elle avait souffert de son absence et ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, se taire, faire taire ses sentiments. Elle avait trop gardé ça pour elle. Et ça devait explosé... un moment et c'était _maintenant_.

\- Kiba dis quelque chose.

Mais trop secoué, il ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Hébété, il la regardait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

\- Nous sommes amis je sais. Mais je t'aime. J'ai souffert de t'avoir si loin de moi, j'ai été jalouse à chaque fois que je te voyais avec Ino. J'ai été en colère contre moi-même à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi... alors que je n'ai pas à ressentir un aussi fort sentiment, on est ami ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi... Je, je peux rien n'y faire, murmura Hinata.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, le visage baissé.

Hinata se sentit brutalement anéantie mais elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... ne te sens pas triste pour moi !

\- Je ne peux pas, enchaîna-t-il, contrit.

Il enfonça ses mains dans sa poche et tourna les talons laissant Hinata seule dans cette plage.

Elle le regarda partir, tomba à genoux et pleura repliant ses jambes contre elle, attristée.

\- A quoi je m'attendais, moi aussi ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

« J'espère que ça ne changera rien de notre amitié. Qu'elle restera intacte ? » envoya Hinata encore sur la plage en train de pleurer.

\- Je suis lamentable...

« Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça maintenant ? Tout change désormais. »

Hinata crut sentir son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine tellement le message poignarda violemment son cœur.

\- Quelle idiote... je vous jure !

Elle écrivit fébrilement, les yeux embués.

« J'espérais... »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire... mais j'ai demandé Ino en mariage. Tu n'as pas remarqué la bague qu'elle portait ? »

_Plutôt mourir, non ? _pensa furtivement Hinata en lisant le message.

* * *

\- Très bien. D'accord. Je veux toute les informations sur cette femme. Ino Yamanaka.

\- Pas de problème monsieur.

\- Merci.

Dans sa chambre à lui, Itachi déposa le combiné dans son socle et se massa une tempe.

À la sortie du restaurant, il avait vu Ino en compagnie d'un homme. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé était la main baladeuse de l'homme sur Ino et elle semblait ne pas détestait cette main...

Ce n'était pas ces affaires mais, curieux, il désirait savoir désormais qui était-elle réellement surtout pour Kiba. Et puis elle semblait aussi un peu trop superficielle à ses yeux, il l'avait remarqué.

Il desserra sa cravate, s'allongea et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une Hinata abattue.

Elle retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver seulement en sous-vêtements, se glissa sous la couette et dormit sur un côté.

Itachi soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu lui as dit...

\- J'ai mal fait, je suppose.

\- Viens là.

Il la plaqua contre lui.

\- On fait comment maintenant ? tenta Itachi.

\- On se marie le plus tôt possible. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond. De toute façon, nos pères veulent vraiment notre union.

Il acquiesça vaguement mais pas vraiment convaincu que ce qu'elle suggérait puisse arriver puis ils s'endormirent.

* * *

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps et encore éclatée, je tape toujours le soir ― seul moment où je peux me connecter et tout ça ― bref j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je remercie aussi infiniment mes amourettes (Lone Wolf 2482, Maxine342, Guest et Mei-san) qui m'écrivent : vous êtes en or (je me répète mais c'est pensée donc ça vaut) !:D ! Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des impressions ! Sivousplaiiit :3 !


End file.
